


Krampus

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Bookstores, Christmas, Cooking, F/M, Krampus - Freeform, Memory of young Winchesters, Nutcracker, Teen Dean
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadchodzą święta Bożego Narodzenia, Castiel chciałby pudding, w miasteczku szaleje Krampus, a ktoś, kto znał Winchesterów za młodu, wzywa ich na pomoc - jako bonus ciastka, wspomnienia, nastolatka z psem na gigancie i przedstawienie "Dziadka do orzechów", sezon 11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Niechaj każdy w Gwiazdkę czujność zachowuje,_   
_coś nowego i strasznego się szykuje._   
_Brat bliźniaczy Mikołaja, bestia podła, zła_   
_ukradł sanie i już tutaj gna._   
_Dean R. Koontz: Zwierciadło zbrodni_

  
Ellie stała przed wystawą małej księgarni Hartów, w której sprzedawano także kawę i  
ciastka i zaglądała do środka jak zagubiona Dziewczynka z Zapałkami. Co prawda w kieszeni  
wytartych dżinsów miała zapalniczkę (i pół wymiętej paczki papierosów), a nie zapałki,  
ale była równie zmarznięta, zgłodniała i nieszczęśliwa, co dziewczynka z baśni Andersena.  
I nie miała po co wracać do domu, pozostawionego nie tak daleko za sobą, w Milwaukee.  
Mocniej nacisnęła na uszy mokrą, wełnianą czapkę i wcisnąwszy ręce do kieszeni przykrótkiej  
kurtki, ponuro przyglądała się wnętrzu księgarni - świątecznym girlandom, słomkowym i  
drewnianym, ręcznie malowanym ozdobom i kolorowym jak tęcza, migającym lampkom, a  
przede wszystkim paterom z rogalikami, babeczkami i pasztecikami postawionymi na ladzie,  
tuż przy posapującym ekspresie do kawy. Widocznie w tej księgarni nie obowiązywał zakaz  
jedzenia i picia i można było kruszyć do woli. Jeśli się miało za co kupić ciastko, a Ellie miała  
przy sobie ledwie 50 centów i kwit z przechowalni bagażu na dworcu kolejowym Amtrak. I  
bardzo złe wspomnienia, te ostatnie wcale nie lepsze od poprzednich.  
Zniechęcona oderwała wzrok od jasnej witryny i spojrzała w głąb ulicy, ale większość  
sklepików przy Old World Street było już zamkniętych na głucho, nawet uliczne dekoracje  
bożonarodzeniowe – gwiazdki, dzwonki i aniołki - wydały się przygaszone i zmoknięte w  
mżawce zastępującej uczciwy grudniowy śnieg. Jedynie księgarnia Hartów rozświetlała  
deszczowy mrok jakby koniecznie chciała nieść ludziom kaganek oświaty.  
Ellie nie potrzebowała oświecenia, tylko czegoś do zjedzenia dla siebie i Belli, psicy, która  
została na dworcu, pilnując ich mizernego dobytku w postaci plecaka, śpiwora i menażki. Rano  
zjadły po zupce chińskiej i parówce, a po południu chciała zwędzić coś z Walgreens, ale jeden  
z ochroniarzy dziwnie jej się przyglądał, a Ellie była kiepskim złodziejem. Kieszonkowcem też  
\- po drodze do centrum minęła kilku zaaferowanych nadchodzącymi świętami mieszkańców  
Wauwatosa z wypchanymi portfelami, ale nie potrafiła zrobić z tego faktu właściwego użytku.  
Gdyby miała swoją gitarę, zarobiłaby kilka centów, grając na ulicy, a tak co najwyżej zostawało  
jej śpiewanie kolęd. W sumie niegłupi pomysł, chociaż dziś było już na to za późno, za  
deszczowo i za chłodno. Ech, trzeba będzie zwinąć ze dwa batoniki z kiosku na Amtraku przy  
St. Paul Ave, ale nie, przecież wtedy nie mogłyby się z Bellą przespać w cieple na ławce w  
dworcowej poczekalni. Myśl, mała - coś za coś.  
Ellie przysunęła się bliżej do wystawy księgarni, niemal dotykając nosem szyby. Rogaliki,  
drożdżówki, paszteciki. Zaburczało jej w brzuchu na sam ich widok. Sprzedawczyni –  
ciemnooka i ciemnowłosa, całkiem ładniutka w zielonym sweterku i spódniczce w szkocką,  
zielono-czarną kratę, nie stała za ladą, a rozmawiała z grupką ludzi w głębi sklepu, więc może  
nie zauważy, kiedy Ellie sięgnie po coś słodkiego?  
Dziewczynka wzruszyła ramionami i zdecydowanie pchnęła drzwi wejściowe, które  
natychmiast zawiadomiły o jej przybyciu melodyjnym dzwonieniem. Oczywiście, tyle w  
temacie wkradania się. Ale sprzedawczyni tylko spojrzała przez ramię i uśmiechnęła się do niej,  
nie przestając rozmawiać z klientami. Niezupełnie klientami, bo dopiero teraz Ellie dostrzegła  
w głębi księgarni podest, rozsuniętą kurtynę i teatralne dekoracje – salon w starym stylu z  
kominkiem, zastawionym stołem i kominkiem, wszystko to wymalowane na kartonie, nawet  
całkiem udatnie. Próbowali jakąś sztukę? Chyba tak, bo z głośniczków zamiast świątecznych  
szlagierów dobiegały dźwięki baletu Czajkowskiego (Ellie wolała country i bluesa, ale  
Czajkowskiego rozpoznawała bez pudła), a część zebranych miała na sobie długie suknie i  
surduty. Ellie w duchu pogratulowała sobie spostrzegawczości, bo na ścianie pod ozdobionym  
kolorowymi lampkami oknem pysznił się wielki plakat zapraszający na przedstawienie  
„Dziadek do orzechów” wystawiane przez Towarzystwo Miłośników Wauwatosa w Memorial  
Center w drugi dzień świąt. Hm, nie zostało im zbyt wiele czasu na próby. Ale to dobrze, im  
bardziej są zajęci, tym lepiej dla niej, prawda?  
Ellie podeszła do regałów pod oknem i przeglądając książki, prawie niepostrzeżenie  
przesuwała się w stronę lady i stojących na niej babeczek. Już już sięgała po pierwszą z brzegu,  
marząc o tym, by pochłonąć ją jednym kęsem jak Charlie Chaplin, podkradający bułeczki  
brzuchatemu sprzedawcy, kiedy usłyszała za sobą kobiecy głos.  
\- Smakowicie wyglądają, prawda?  
Ellie drgnęła i głębiej wcisnęła ręce do kieszeni kurtki. Kątem oka zobaczyła sprzedawczynię w  
zielonym sweterku i spódniczce w szkocką kratę, która stała w przejściu na zaplecze i przyglądała  
jej się z kpiącym uśmiechem. Wyglądała sympatycznie, ale dziewczynka wiedziała już, że pozory  
potrafią mylić. Jej ojciec na co dzień także wydawał się sympatyczny i niegroźny.  
\- Prawda – powiedziała schrypniętym głosem, robiąc krok do tyłu i szykując się do  
ucieczki.  
\- Myślę, że pasowałaby ci babeczka szarlotka z karmelem i orzechami – oceniła kobieta, z  
namysłem przytykając palec do ust i przyglądając się Ellie jeszcze uważniej. – Jednocześnie  
słodka i z charakterem, a nawet rzekłabym, że trudna do zgryzienia.  
Ellie prychnęła. Domyślała się, że w mokrej czapce naciśniętej na nie umyte od dłuższego  
czasu włosy i ze zwykłą dla siebie zaciętą miną pasowała nie tyle na trudny do zgryzienia  
orzech, co kolczastego kaktusa. Bez grama słodkości.  
\- Proszę, poczęstuj się – zaproponowała kobieta, której uśmiech zmienił się z kpiącego  
na krzepiący, podchodząc do lady tylko po to, by sięgnąć po talerzyk i babeczkę z jabłkami i  
orzechami. – Wolisz herbatę czy kawę? Herbatę, prawda?  
\- Herbatę – przyznała Ellie i dodała przez ściśnięte gardło. – Ale nie mam… nie mam czym  
zapłacić.  
\- Nie szkodzi – nie przejęła się kobieta. – Ciastka są po prostu dla tych, którzy mają na nie  
ochotę. Rozgość się przy stoliku, a ja zrobię ci gorącej herbaty. Z cytryną i miodem, co? A jak  
zjesz, zajrzyj do nas na zaplecze, zobaczysz, jak nam kiepsko idzie.  
Zaśmiała się, podając Ellie talerzyk z mini szarlotką i zabierając za wstawianie czajnika i  
szykowanie kubka z herbatą.  
\- Dlaczego? – odważyła się spytać Ellie, ściągając przemoczona czapkę i posłusznie siadając  
przy stoliku z literaturą dla dzieci. Delikatnie odsunęła kolorowe książki na skraj, żeby nie  
usmarować babeczką, od której nie mogła oderwać wzroku. Kruche ciasto z podwójnym  
nadzieniem jabłkowym, orzechami i karmelem, z kunsztowną kratką na wierzchu i porządnym  
kleksem bitej śmietany. Odchoruje, ale zje do ostatniego okruszka.  
\- Bo trudno wystawić „Dziadka do orzechów” bez głównej bohaterki – westchnęła kobieta,  
stawiając przed nią zdobiony gwiazdkami czerwony kubek z parującą herbatą. – A nasza Klara  
przestała przychodzić na próby. Rozkapryszona z niej była gwiazdeczka, ale tekst znała jak nikt  
i pięknie się kłaniała. Jak wiesz dyganie jest bardzo istotną częścią przedstawienia…  
Rozgrzewająca się w cieple księgarni Ellie uśmiechnęła się mimo woli, ale następne słowa  
młodej kobiety sprawiły, że zastygła w połowie następnego ruchu, z podniesioną łyżeczką.  
\- Szkoda, że uciekła. A jeszcze większa szkoda, że i ty uciekasz.  
Ellie w pierwszym odruchu chciała rzucić łyżeczkę, poderwać się od stolika i wybiec z  
księgarni, ale spojrzała na kobietę i w jej oczach zobaczyła życzliwość i zrozumienie. Jeśli były  
udawane, sprzedawczyni musiała być naprawdę niezłą aktorką.  
\- Skąd pani wie? – spytała bezwiednie.  
\- Znałam kogoś bardzo podobnego do ciebie - westchnęła tamta z cieniem smutku w głosie.  
– Dawno temu. Też był ciągle w drodze. Najeżony, czujny i samotny.  
\- Ale ja wcale nie jestem samotna – zaprotestowała Ellie, mocniej ściskając łyżeczkę  
ubrudzoną bitą śmietaną. – Mam psa!  
\- A widzisz, a on miał brata – stwierdziła kobieta, podsuwając Ellie kolejną babeczkę, tym  
razem z karmelem. – Jedz, mała, a resztę zapakuje ci na wynos. Dla psa. Chociaż pewnie  
wolałby coś innego.  
\- Wolałaby - zaśmiała się Ellie. – Ale chyba nie ma pani w księgarni kości?  
\- Ależ mam – uśmiechnęła się kobieta, przybierając jak najpoważniejszy wyraz twarzy,  
któremu przeczyły figlarne błyski w oczach. – Wabię nieostrożnych klientów i przerabiam ich  
na świąteczne paszteciki, a kości zakopuję w ogródku.  
\- Wygodnie – zgodziła się Ellie, wciąż z uśmiechem na ustach. To musiała być równa babka,  
w końcu znała musical o Sweeney’u Toddzie, jeden z ulubionych dziewczynki, która darzyła  
musicale jak i Johnny’ego Deppa wielką miłością. – Choć z góry ostrzegam, że jestem chuda  
jak szczapa i niewiele będzie ze mnie pożytku.  
\- Och, nie doceniasz siebie – powiedziała poważniej kobieta, przypatrując się Ellie w  
zamyśleniu. – Wierz mi, będzie z ciebie wiele pożytku. Na początek – może zagrałabyś Klarę?  
Ellie mało się nie zakrztusiła herbatą.  
\- Ja nie… - zaczęła dosyć bezradnie.  
\- Ależ tak, z całą pewnością tak – powiedziała z pełnym przekonaniem kobieta, składając ręce  
jak do modlitwy. – Tym bardziej, że dla znakomitych, a nieprzewidzianych aktorów naszego  
przedstawienia przewidujemy wikt, opierunek i kąt do spania na zapleczu. Z łazienką.  
\- Dla aktorów i psa? – zaryzykowała Ellie.  
Wiedziała, że miła, młoda kobieta w zielonym sweterku i spódniczce w zielono-czarną kratę  
doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest niepełnoletnia i zapewne ucieka nie tylko przed rodziną,  
ale i przed służbami socjalnymi, a jednak zaproponowała jej schronienie. Kuszące. Ryzykowne.  
Wymagające odrobiny zaufania, którego Ellie nie miała w sobie zbyt wiele. A jednak…  
Może sprawiło to ciepło księgarni, widok świątecznych światełek, zapach przyprawy do  
piernika i smak babeczki z jabłkami i orzechami, a może po prostu była zmęczona uciekaniem  
i oglądaniem się przez ramię, czy nie goni jej ojciec razem ze stworem w kostiumie św. Mikołaja  
z rogami, pazurami i batem. Miała tylko nadzieję, że nie skończy jako pasztecik.  
*  
Dean siedział przy stoliku w bibliotece Ludzi Pisma, z nogami na tym samym stoliku i od  
niechcenia popijał Jacka Danielsa, z politowaniem patrząc na Sama studiującego kolejne księgi  
oprawne w skórę. Oby nie ludzką. Nie tym razem.  
\- Naprawdę myślisz, że znajdziesz coś o siostrze Boga? – spytał, biorąc kolejny łyk palącej  
whisky. – Nie chcę cię martwić, ale masz małe szanse natknąć się na podobne bluźnierstwo.  
\- Zwoje znad Morza Martwego – wymruczał Sam, nie podnosząc głowy znad pergaminowych  
stronic. – Zaratusztrianizm. Gnostycyzm.  
\- Mówią o dualizmie, nie o Amarze – wytknął mu Dean, wzruszając ramionami obleczonymi  
w koszulkę z podobizną św. Mikołaja z błogą miną popijającego kufel piwa – małe ustępstwo  
na rzecz zbliżających się świąt. – Wszyscy ci bogobojni mężowie dostaliby zawału na wieść o  
tym, że Ciemność jest kobietą.  
\- Sensu stricte nie jest – wtrącił się Castiel, pojawiając na progu biblioteki i spoglądając na  
braci podejrzanie zaczerwienionymi oczyma. – My – istoty niebiańskie nie mamy płci. Płeć  
jest rzeczą ludzką. I zwierzęcą.  
\- Taaa, jej to powiedz – burknął Dean, zaglądając do szklanki w poszukiwaniu resztek  
bursztynowego trunku. – Ledwo podrostek, a…  
\- A co? – zainteresował się Sam, odrywając od księgi. – Rzuciła na ciebie urok miłosny?  
Wtedy, kiedy podobno zagórowała nad tobą mocą?  
\- Och, zamknij się – rzucił serdecznie Dean i skierował całą swoją uwagę na Castiela  
chwiejącego się na progu w nieco wymiętych spodniach od garnituru i białej koszuli, bez  
krawatu. – Czyli ty też nie masz płci, tak? A kto się niby przespał z April?  
Castiel zaczerwienił się jak sztubak.  
\- Byłem wtedy człowiekiem… - wymamrotał obronnie, wbijając wzrok w podłogę.  
\- Teraz też na takiego wyglądasz – mruknął Dean bez cienia litości. – W dodatku  
uzależnionego od łzawych talk-show i oper mydlanych. Znam ten ból i szczerze odradzam.  
\- Nie oglądam seriali, tylko „Opowieść wigilijną” – zaprotestował z oburzeniem Castiel,  
nieco się ożywiając. – Z Patrickiem Stewartem, najlepszą wersję. Wiecie, że podczas Bożego  
Narodzenia, która notabene obchodzicie w niewłaściwym czasie, rodzina Cratchita jadła  
gęś z tłuczonymi jabłkami i sosem jabłkowym i świąteczny pudding? A wczoraj w odcinku  
specjalnym MasterChefa pokazywali jak przygotować pudding z rodzynkami. Więc tak sobie  
pomyślałem – zrobiłbyś pudding?  
W tym miejscu wyczekująco spojrzał na Deana.  
\- Czy ja ci wyglądam na Marthę Stewart? – spytał tamten retorycznie. – Puściłeś Metatrona  
wolno, Ciemność dorośleje i hasa po świecie, Sam ma wizje nie wiadomo od kogo, mój kumpel  
od serca Crowley stwierdził, że jednak powinien mnie zabić, a jedynym twoim zmartwieniem  
jest to, czy zrobię pudding?  
\- Na święta – podpowiedział zgaszonym głosem Castiel, po czym doszło do niego, co  
powiedział Dean i uważniej spojrzał na młodszego z Winchesterów.  
\- Masz wizje? – spytał niepewnie, podejrzliwie mrużąc oczy. – Od kogo?  
\- Tak, mam wizję, że w sumie też bym coś zjadł – odpowiedział Sam, zmęczonym ruchem  
pocierając dłonią kark. Wciąż czuł się obolały po zapasach z demonami Crowley’a, ale ile razy  
można prosić Casa o „naprawę”. – Nie musi być pudding. Nawet nie musi być sałatka. Mogą  
być cheeseburgery Deana.  
I spojrzał na brata z identycznym co u Castiela wyczekiwaniem malującym się na twarzy.  
Dean niemal zakrztusił się ostatnia kroplą whisky.  
\- I tak zrobiliście ze mnie sierotkę Marysię – powiedział, pokasłując, ale posłusznie odstawił  
szklaneczkę, zdjął nogi ze stolika i wstał, rozprostowując kości. I on zrobił się głodny. Do tego  
miał dosyć rozmyślań o Amarze i o tym, jak stał przed nią jak baran albo jagnię idące na rzeź  
– ani be, ani me, ani kukuryku. Denerwujące. – Dalej, chłopaki, chodźcie ze mną do kuchni,  
pokażę wam, jak się przygotowuje cheeseburgery a la Winchester.  
Skończyło się na tym, że Cas kroił cebulę na krążki, usiłując przy tym nie płakać, Sam  
smarował bułki hamburgerowe ketchupem i musztardą, a Dean doprawiał mięso mielone taką  
ilością papryki i pieprzu kajeńskiego, że łzy stawały w oczach na sam widok. Po obsmażeniu  
kotletów, dodaniu korniszonów i grubych plastrów sera hamburgery wylądowały w piecu,  
w którym możnaby upiec wołu (Ludzie Pisma nie żałowali na wyposażenie kuchni, która  
przypominała raczej kuchnię restauracyjną, nie domową) a Dean z Samem i Casem zgromadzili  
się wokół piekarnika, jakby naprawdę umierali z głodu i liczyła się dla nich każda minuta  
odmierzająca czas do wgryzienia się w soczyste mielone w bułce. Popijane w międzyczasie  
zimne piwo nie pomagało na wyciszenie apetytu, ale Dean się uspokoił, Sam rozchmurzył,  
a Castiel nabrał rumieńców i przestał snuć się wokół braci ze zbolałą miną. Zasiadając do  
kuchennego stołu i przyrumienionych cheesburgerów, wszyscy trzej pomyśleli, że jedzenie  
potrafi czynić cuda. Nie przeszkadzał im nawet metalowy blat, jako żywy przypominający  
sprzęt sekcyjny.  
\- Lubię hamburgery – powiedział rozmarzony Castiel, oblizując ociekające tłuszczem palce.  
– Molekuły jak każde inne, ale nie takie jak każde inne.  
\- Głębokie – zgodził się Dean, pochłaniając drugiego cheesburgera i popychając go łykiem  
Coorsa. – Twórcy kuchni molekularnej byliby z ciebie dumni.  
\- A ja lubię jak mnie karmisz – dodał Sam, uśmiechając się do brata i nie narzekając na brak  
sałaty i pomidorów. – Zabawne, ostatnio przypomniały mi się twoje liczne wariacje na temat  
makaronu…  
\- Ta z piankami też? – spytał Dean, uśmiechając się do wspomnień. Chociaż nie wszystkie  
wspomnienia były wesołe. Cóż, czasami brakowało im na pianki, o samym makaronie nie  
wspominając.  
*  
Dzień przed świętami w Walgreens było tłoczno, gwarnie i chaotycznie. I na to liczył  
Dean, nonszalancko przechadzając się wzdłuż regałów i od niechcenia sprawdzając, na które  
skierowane są kamery. Rano dał Samowi płatki kukurydziane z mlekiem, które brat zjadł bez  
marudzenia, zaczytany w jakimś opasłym tomiszczu, niespecjalnie pasującym do 9-latka. To  
była ostatnia paczka płatków i ostatni karton mleka, co znaczyło, że Dean obszedł się smakiem.  
Włączył dzieciakowi telewizor z kreskówkami (czego tamten nie zauważył, pochłonięty  
przygodami Trzech Muszkieterów) i wyszedł na miasto, gdzie poprawił sobie humor, zwijając  
obwarzanki z ulicznego stoiska. Jednak to nie rozwiązało problemu.  
Nadal miał w kieszeni tylko dolara i 20 centów, a lodówka w motelu świeciła pustkami.  
Pokój w Village Inn był opłacony na tydzień – dziękujemy ci, Panie i za drobne dary, ale ojciec  
miał wrócić dwa dni temu, a nie wrócił. Dean był przyzwyczajony do ojcowych poślizgów, ale  
zaczynał się denerwować. „Sprawa””, nad którą pracował John Winchester nie wydawała się  
ani trudniejsza, ani łatwiejsza od innych, mimo że polowanie na Krampusa nic Deanowi nie  
mówiło. Z dwojga złego chłopak wolał zwykłe wampiry, wilkołaki i duchy, bo przynajmniej  
wiedziałby, jak się z nimi zmierzyć, a może nawet ojciec zabrałby go z sobą. W końcu miał już  
14 lat. Taa, a kto wtedy opiekowałby się Sammym?  
Od trzech dni próbował się do ojca dodzwonić – bez skutku. Później próbował dzwonić  
się do pastora Jima, który wyjechał z misją na Alaskę i do Bobby’ego Singera, który właśnie  
wylądował w szpitalu po paskudnym spotkaniu z Wendigo. Jak widać ojciec nie miał zbyt  
wielu przyjaciół, a pieniądze kończyły się w zastraszającym tempie (nie powinien był kupować  
chipsów i słodyczy, ale mówi się trudno). Jeszcze później starał się znaleźć jakąś dorywczą pracę,  
ale legalni przedsiębiorcy kręcili nosem na jego wiek, a nielegalni, jak gość od fajerwerków  
i ten sprzedający choinki, próbowali go wyrolować. Fakt, że facetowi od choinek nieźle  
przyłożył, ale nie zarobił przy tym ani centa. Mógłby jeszcze stanąć przed jakimś sklepikiem  
– ot, może przed tą kawiarnio-księgarnią, która tak podobała się Samowi i zaśpiewać kilka  
kolęd, zbierając drobniaki do czapki, ale głos miał nieszczególny. Powiedzmy, że lubił sobie  
pośpiewać, zwłaszcza stare, dobre, rockowe kawałki, ale inni niekoniecznie chcieli go słuchać.  
Więc niby co miał zrobić? Pal diabli, że nie miał kasy na prezenty na święta, o których trąbiły  
reklamy, markety i śmierdzący tytoniem św. Mikołaj na rogu Wells Street, gorzej, że nie miał  
ich na jedzenie, a Sam jadł za dwóch. Jak będzie tyle jeść, wyrośnie na wielkoluda. Tak więc  
zostało mu zorganizowanie czegoś ze sklepu, bo do zwijania portfeli jakoś nie miał ręki.  
Brał rzeczy rozważnie i nie z tej samej półki – makaron, płatki, mleko, puszka z mielonką,  
parówki, hamburgery, czekolada dla małego i unikał kamer jak diabeł święconej wody, ale nie  
zauważył ochroniarza, który zmaterializował się przed nim na końcu jednej z alejek, po brzegi  
wypełnionej kupującymi. Pomijając wypchane kieszenie i rozchyloną połę kurtki, sam wyraz  
twarzy Deana musiał był wysoce podejrzany, bo ochroniarz ruszył na niego niczym szarżujący  
byk, roztracając innych klientów. Dean zrobił krok do tyłu, rozważając, czy rzucić mu puszki  
pod nogi, a nuż się poślizgnie, ale nim zdążył wcielić myśl w czyn, okazało się, że każdy byk  
ma swego torreadora. Dziewczyna, która stała za Deanem, nagle wysunęła się przed niego,  
opierniczając go, że trzyma zakupy w rękach, a nie wrzuca do koszyka, jak należy, jak zwykle  
zresztą i że wszystko powie mamie i porozmawiają sobie o tym w domu. Dean natychmiast  
podjął jej ton, przepraszając, wkładając wszystko, co wziął do trzymanego przez nią koszyka i  
z galanterią go przejmując, bo był ciężki. Ochroniarz zatrzymał się przed nimi, posapując (aż  
dziw, że dym nie poszedł mu z nozdrzy), popatrzył na nich, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale  
tylko pokręcił głową i poszedł w swoją stronę.  
\- Siódme - nie kradnij – mruknęła z lekkim rozbawieniem dziewczyna, popatrując na  
Deana. Była chyba odrobinę starsza od niego, niewysoka, ciemnooka i ciemnowłosa, w długiej  
kremowej spódnicy, dopasowanym sweterku w renifery i rozpiętej, zamszowej kurtce.  
\- Ósme – nie mów fałszywego świadectwa przeciw bliźniemu swemu – odparował Dean,  
ale odetchnął z ulgą. – Dzięki.  
\- Nie ma za co, cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – odpowiedziała, otwarcie mu się  
przyglądając. Chyba jej się spodobał, bo uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko. – Mogę nawet zapłacić  
za twoje zakupy, o ile zatargasz ten koszyk do kasy.  
\- Nie potrzebuję twojej… - zaczął momentalnie najeżony Dean, czując, że się czerwieni, czego  
nie znosił, bo wtedy uwidaczniały się wszystkie jego piegi, ale dziewczyna tylko prychnęła.  
\- Łaski? – spytała wyzywająco. – Nie, to nie. W takim razie weź co twoje i poupychaj po  
kurtce, może drugi raz ochroniarz cię nie przyuważy.  
Dean policzył w myślach do dziesięciu. Ochroniarz miał na niego oko. Nie miał pieniędzy.  
Trzeba nakarmić Sama. I siebie też, bo obwarzanki były już wspomnieniem. Co znaczyło, że  
honor może sobie schować do kieszeni.  
\- Powiedzmy, że to będzie pożyczka – powiedział znacznie bardziej ugodowym tonem.  
– Kiedyś ci oddam, dobrze?  
\- Dobrze, kiedyś – zgodziła się dziewczyna i spojrzała na trzymaną w ręku kartkę. – Pomożesz  
mi poszukać reszty z listy zakupów? Mama na okrągło piecze ciasta dla swojej księgarni, więc  
kupujemy mąki i jajek na morgi…  
\- Ciasta? – zainteresował się Dean, po czym zmarszczył brwi. – W księgarni?  
\- Taa, to taki rodzinny zwyczaj Hartów, księgarnia i kawiarnia w jednym – dziewczyna  
ponownie błysnęła zębami. – Tak nawiasem mówiąc, jestem Marigold Hart. Jako  
współwłaścicielka tego szacownego przybytku zapraszam cię na kawałek szarlotki, jeśli masz  
ochotę. To na rogu…  
\- Wells i Old World Street – wszedł jej w słowo Dean. – Wiem, jesteśmy w Wauwatosa  
przejazdem, ale młodszy brat już mnie tam zaciągnął. Uwielbia książki. Nawiasem mówiąc,  
jestem Dean.  
\- A ty ich nie uwielbiasz? – uniosła brwi Marigold. W jej głosie ponownie pojawiło się  
wyzwanie, jakby uwielbianie książek było obowiązkiem każdego człowieka na tym świecie.  
Cóż, obowiązkiem córki właścicielki księgarni na pewno.  
\- Też, ale wolę się do tego nie przyznawać – zaśmiał się Dean, uruchamiając cały swój urok  
osobisty.  
\- Typ sportowca, co? – mruknęła domyślnie, obrzucając go kolejnym uważnym spojrzeniem.  
Ubłocone trapery, wytarte dżinsy, cienka kurtka, drelichowa koszula, krótko ostrzyżone  
włosy postawione na sztorc, ale poruszał się jak kot i to kot zaprawiony w bojach. Ani chybi  
sportowiec. Tylko te zielone oczy, piegi i pełne usta nie pasowały do całości.  
Dean uśmiechnął się krzywo. Gdyby tylko Marigold wiedziała, jakie sporty uprawiał. Bieg za  
wilkołakiem, skoki przez przeszkody w lesie, rzut wodą święconą i szermierka żelaznym łomem.  
\- To wpadnij do nas razem z bratem – zaproponowała dziewczyna, której dziwnie trudno  
było się z nim rozstać. – Najecie się do wypęku i pogadamy o książkach. Oczywiście, jeśli  
rodzice wam pozwolą.  
\- Myślę, że pozwolą – bąknął Dean, na nowo zaczynając denerwować się nieobecnością  
ojca, którego znowu wywiało przed samymi świętami. Cholera, ki czort ten Krampus, na  
którego polował?  
*  
W rustykalnej kuchni Marigold Hart pachniało cynamonem i goździkami, tym razem nie  
ze względu na ciasto z jabłkami, a grzane wino, które cichutko bulgotało w wielkim garnku.  
Wino miało ogrzać uczestników próby „Dziadka do orzechów”, zbierających się na zapleczu  
księgarni, więc Marigold dodawała do niego coraz to nowych przypraw, ostrożnie mieszając.  
Do świąt zostały raptem dwa tygodnie i próby przybierały coraz rozpaczliwszy i chaotyczny  
charakter, kiedy to muzyka nie chciała współgrać ze scenami, aktorzy mylili się w tekście,  
kurtyna zacinała, a sufler przeziębił do tego stopnia, że nikt nie rozumiał jego podpowiedzi  
podpowiadanych straszliwą chrypką. Rzecz jasna, dla ukojenia nerwów nieszczęsnych aktorów  
(i suflera) Marigold, oprócz grzanego wina, nie zapomniała i o babeczkach, które stygły na stole.  
Tym razem upiekła je z masą kajmakową i orzechami, słodkie jak grzech pierworodny i równie  
niebezpieczne dla zdrowia, a przynajmniej dla zębów zagrożonych próchnicą i ewentualnym  
nadkruszeniem na twardszej cząstce orzecha.  
Belli, psisku kudłatemu jak szczotka do butelek, którego tył mylił się z przodem, o ile  
nie wypatrzyło się czarnego guziczka nosa, orzechy bardzo smakowały, bo miała mocny  
zgryz. Leżała pod wspomnianym kuchennym stołem i rozgryzała kolejne skorupki, śmiecąc  
dookoła. Siedząca przy tym samym stole Ellie podrzucała jej kolejne orzechy, jednocześnie  
pilnie wertując stare wydanie „Dziadka do orzechów” E.T.A. Hoffmana z ilustracjami Carla  
Friedricha Thiele na zmianę ze scenariuszem przedstawienia opracowanym przez pannę  
Hart. Kwestie Klary były okropnie długie, ale uczenie się ich na pamięć zaczynało sprawiać jej  
przyjemność, tym bardziej, że każde zdanie puentowała kęsem babeczki z kajmakiem i łykiem  
herbaty z cytryną.  
Siedząc przy kuchennym stole i beztrosko zajadając łakocie, Ellie nie przypominała siebie  
samej sprzed zaledwie tygodnia, spiętej, zabiedzonej i nastawionej na „nie” do całego świata.  
Umyte włosy odzyskały kolor miodu, wyprane dżinsy nie obcierały, a nowa bluza z reniferem  
Rudolfem nie gryzła jak wełniany sweter. Sama przed sobą przyznała, że trudno się najeżać,  
kiedy ma się zapewniony ciepły dach nad głową, wikt i opierunek, minimum niewygodnych  
pytań i maksimum świętego spokoju. No, z tym spokojem ciut przesadziła, bo jednak  
przejmowała się rolą do „Dziadka do orzechów”. Trochę, by nie zrobić przykrości Marigold, a  
trochę sama z siebie.  
Klara była całkiem w porządku, mimo że panienka z dobrego domu i nie bała się pogonić  
króla Myszy, by obronić Dziadka do Orzechów. Szkoda, że Ellie nie była taka silna i zbyt długo  
pozwalała własnemu królowi Myszy, dwojga imion ojcu, by ją poniewierał. Ale i ona obroniła  
psicę, a to już coś. Prawie jak Klara, która w nagrodę za odwagę i serce została królową krainy  
pełnej błyszczących lasów gwiazdkowych, przezroczystych pałaców marcypanowych, słowem,  
najpiękniejszych i najcudowniejszych rzeczy, które się widzi, jeśli się patrzeć umie. Ellie też  
trafiła do krainy mlekiem i miodem płynącej, może bez marcepanów, ale za to z pysznymi  
babeczkami z kajmakiem i orzechami.  
Odwróciła kolejną stronę książki i zamarła, patrząc na ilustrację. Przez okno rozświetlonego  
świątecznymi światełkami domostwa zaglądał włochaty stwór w stroju św. Mikołaja,  
pomarszczony na twarzy jak małpa, z czerwonymi oczyma spoglądającymi spod nawisłych  
brwi, wielkimi łapami zakończonymi pazurami, w których dzierżył pęk brzozowych witek,  
kozimi rogami na głowie i wielkim workiem na plecach, z którego wystawała czyjaś ręka.  
Ellie pisnęła zupełnie nie po nastoletniemu i zatrzasnęła książkę. Bella sapnęła z niepokojem,  
porzucając orzecha i przysuwając się bliżej dziewczynki, jakby chciała ją obronić, a Marigold  
porzuciła mieszanie wina w garnku i odwróciła się do niej z niemym pytaniem w oczach.  
\- Kochana, nie przyprawiaj mnie o zawał – powiedziała, teatralnie chwytając się za serce  
obleczone w świątecznego t-shirta z Mikołajem powożącym saniami nietypowo zaprzężonymi  
w mustanga. – Wiem, że król Myszy bywa przerażający, ale…  
\- Nie król Myszy – wyrzuciła z siebie Ellie, ostrożnie dotykając okładki książki, jakby ta  
mogła ją ugryźć. – Ten zły Mikołaj, z rogami i ogonem i…  
\- Aaa – zrozumiała Marigold, uśmiechając się blado, chociaż wspomnienie zmroziło jej  
serce. – To tylko Krampus, taki stwór z niemieckich bajęd, który karze niegrzeczne dzieci,  
smagając je rózgami i przynosząc po czarnym węgielku. Jakbym musiała palić w piecu, jak za  
starych czasów, węgielek od niego byłby bardzo przydatny.  
\- Nie rozumiesz – wyrzuciła Ellie przez ściśnięte gardło, usiłując powiedzieć coś, zanim  
ją zablokuje na dobre. – On… on… ja go widziałam, pod mostem, kiedy szukałam fajek…  
nieważne, w każdym razie rzucił się na mnie i taką dziewczynę spod dworca, z batem i długimi  
pazurami, i charczał i rzęził i miał całkiem czerwone oczy, a kiedy Bella zaczęła szczekać i się  
na niego ciskać… uciekłam i już więcej tam nie wróciłam, ale tamtej dziewczyny, Hartie, już  
potem nie widziałam.  
Na samo wspomnienie tamtego wieczoru Ellie zaczęła się trząść jak w febrze. Uciekając,  
spotkała wielu dziwnych ludzi, złych i dobrych, ale ten stwór… Nawet jeśli to było przebranie,  
jaki chory skurczybyk przebrałby się za potwora, by pogonić bezdomnych spod mostu?  
Z rogami, ogonem i pazurami, cuchnącego jak zjełczały tłuszcz, padlina, pieczone jabłka i  
przyprawa do piernika? Tak, śmierdział też przyprawą do piernika i na tą myśl kajmakowa  
babeczka zaczęła rosnąć Ellie w gardle.  
\- Widziałaś go? – spytała Margold zupełnie innym tonem, podchodząc do dziewczynki i przytulając  
ją opiekuńczym gestem. Bella zaaprobowała jej przytulenie, liżąc ją po kostce i obdarowując kolejnym  
mokrym liźnięciem przestraszoną panią. – Opowiedz mi wszystko, co zapamiętałaś, dobrze? Nie  
chcę, byś pomyślała, że zwariowałam, ale chyba też go kiedyś widziałam…  
Od lat nie słyszała o Krampusie i szczerze mówiąc, miała nadzieję, że zapadł się pod ziemię,  
ba – że był tylko złym snem z dzieciństwa. Ale jeżeli wrócił… będzie musiała zadzwonić.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokój w Bunkrze Ludzi Pisma tonął w przyjemnym półmroku pojedynczej lampy, której  
światło polśniewało na rozwieszonej na ścianach broni i gubiło się w stertach płyt, książek i  
papierów. Telefon zadzwonił w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie, gdy Dean, w znoszonych  
dżinsach i porozciąganej czarnej koszulce wygodnie wyciągnięty na łóżku, ze słuchawkami  
na uszach udawał, że słucha „Renegade” Styxów, a tak naprawdę zapadał w drzemkę. Może  
i dobrze, że w nią nie zapadł, bo po głowie plątały mu się różne obrazy z kłębami ciemnego  
dymu, zielną łąką i mrocznymi, pełnymi pożądania oczyma Ciemności w wydekoltowanej  
sukience, więc sen mógł okazać się dziwaczny, ale równie dziwnym było to, że dzwonił telefon,  
ale nie jego. Staroświecki dźwięk dzwonka dobiegał z komórki ojca, która milczała od lat, a  
mimo to doładowywał ją i ciągał ze sobą po zakazanych drogach i tanich motelach, nie mogąc  
się z nią rozstać. Może faktycznie nie mógł. Usłyszawszy natrętne „bipanie” przez gitarową  
solówkę Jamesa Younga, Dean zdjął słuchawki i wygrzebał telefon spod sterty papierów w  
szufladzie nocnego stolika, spoglądając na niego podejrzliwie, jakby się spodziewał, że John  
Winchester dzwoni do niego z Nieba. Ale na własną komórkę?  
\- Tak? – spytał ostrożnie, przytykając telefon do ucha.  
\- John Winchester? – odezwał się równie ostrożnie ciepły, kobiecy głos,. – Miałam zadzwonić,  
gdyby ponownie wydarzyło się coś… dziwnego. Więc, ekhm, dzwonię.  
Deanowi spadł kamień z serca. To nie ojciec dzwoniący z zaświatów, a ktoś z dawnych lat,  
zapewne na tyle obeznany z rzeczami nadprzyrodzonymi, że szukał pomocy łowcy. Ściślej  
mówiąc - ktosia.  
\- Niezupełnie John – powiedział wobec tego, odkaszlnąwszy. – Tu Dean, ale tak czy inaczej  
\- Winchester.  
\- Dee? – spytała kobieta z jawnym zaskoczeniem, a Dean poczuł się, jakby ktoś uderzył go  
w splot słoneczny. Od dziecka nikt go tak nie nazywał prócz Sama i pewnej dziewczyny dawno,  
dawno temu, która kojarzyła mu się z książkami, kakao z bitą śmietaną i ciastem czekoladowym.  
Bo jej matka stwierdziła autorytatywnie, że pasuje mu brownie z płynnym czekoladowym  
nadzieniem, polewą z czekolady deserowej i orzechową posypką. Słodko-gorzkie, wyraziste,  
nie do przełknięcia w nadmiernej ilości. Jak on.  
\- Marigold? – upewnił się, siadając na łóżku ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i wspominając  
ciemnooką i ciemnowłosą (samą jak czekolada) dziewuszkę z kawiarni Hartów, która kiedyś  
pomogła mu wyjść z twarzą z nieudanej kradzieży w sklepie. – To ty?  
\- Nie – parsknęła kobieta po drugiej stronie. – Mój duch.  
\- Lepiej, żeby nie – mruknął ostrzegawczo, choć z lekkim uśmiechem. – Z duchami miewam  
na pieńku. Z Crocottami też, więc mam nadzieję, że nie podszywasz się pod Marigold?  
\- Niech ci będzie, to ja – skapitulowała kobieta. – Czyli zajmujesz się tym samym co twój  
ojciec? Bo mama prosiła, żebym zadzwoniła do Johna, jeśli…  
\- John nie żyje – przerwał jej Dean niezbyt uprzejmie - jakoś samo tak wyszło, ale natychmiast  
tego pożałował, więc złagodził ton. – Mhm, zajmujemy się z Samem tym samym co ojciec. Jeśli  
potrzebujesz pomocy…  
\- Inaczej bym nie dzwoniła, czyż nie? – zaczęła Marigold nieco zgryźliwie i nagle przerwała,  
dodając. – Przepraszam, przykro mi to słyszeć. Moja mama też… odeszła. W tym roku. Serce  
jej nie wytrzymało.  
\- I mnie jest przykro – powiedział szczerze Dean. Żegnaj, najlepsze ciasto czekoladowe,  
jakie kiedykolwiek kosztował. A serce? Antonina Hart zdecydowanie miała je zbyt dobre, więc  
może nie zniosło kolejnego zła. Bądź napływu Ciemności. – Co się dzieje?  
\- Krampus – rzuciła bez ogródek Marigold. – Wrócił po zimowaniu, tak jak przewidywał  
twój ojciec. Po dwudziestu latach znowu giną dzieciaki, Dee. Takie, które nie są zbyt grzeczne,  
jeśli się domyślasz, o czym mówię i za którymi nikt nie tęskni, bo zwykle i tak uciekły z domu.  
Moja podopieczna…  
„Podopieczna?” pomyślał Dean z pewnym zaskoczeniem. Zakładałby, że po tych wszystkich  
latach Marigold powinna mieć kochającego męża, dwójkę dzieci, psa, kota i kanarka.  
Niekoniecznie podopieczną. Ale jeśli choć trochę przypominała matkę (a przypominała już  
wtedy, kiedy się po raz pierwszy spotkali), pewnie dalej prowadziła księgarnię, piekła ciasta i  
przygarniała pod swoje skrzydła włóczęgów i zbłąkane dusze.  
\- Też opiekujesz się pisklętami z przetrąconym skrzydłem? – spytał domyślnie. – Taka  
rodzinna tradycja?  
Nad księgarnią rodziny Hartów w Wauwatosa zdecydowanie powinien wisieć szyld „Książki,  
kawa, ciasto i schronienie dla potrzebujących”. Pukajcie, a będzie wam otworzone. Proście, a  
będzie wam dane.  
\- Może – przyznała z wahaniem Marigold, chociaż nie czuła się obdarzona zbyt dobrym  
sercem, raczej odrobiną przyzwoitości i zrozumienia dla innych. – Tak wyszło. W każdym  
razie Ellie widziała Krampusa pod mostem przy młynie i śmiertelnie się przeraziła. Mówiła, że  
kogoś porwał, a ja jej wierzę.  
\- Może to był troll – burknął Dean. – W końcu siedział pod mostem. Pobierał myto.  
\- Włochaty, z kozimi rogami i ogonem, czerwonymi oczyma, workiem i łańcuchami? –  
spytała celnie Marigold. – W stroju Mikołaja?  
\- Troll szykujący się na święta? – zaryzykował Dean.  
\- Nie żartuj, Dee – powiedziała niechętnie, usiłując go przekonać, by potraktował ją  
poważnie. – Na policji dowiedziałam się, że w zeszłym miesiącu zaginęło kilka dzieciaków na  
gigancie, w sumie nie wiadomo ile, bo w Wauwatosa były tylko przejazdem. Gdyby nie Bella,  
pies Ellie, ona też mogła skończyć jako przekąska.  
\- Gdyby skruszała – mruknął Dean i potarł palcami nasadę nosa, jakby chciał zdusić w  
zarodku rodzący się ból głowy. Co pamiętał o Krampusie? Taki Grinch, ale bardziej, bo nie tyle  
nie lubił świąt, co lubił sobie w nie dobrze podjeść, przy okazji dokonując czystki niegrzecznych  
dzieci. – On lubi skruszałe mięso i nie zabija aż do Gwiazdki, więc mamy szansę odnaleźć  
dzieciaki żywe. Że też musisz mieszkać w miasteczku z niemieckimi korzeniami, które tylko  
napytują wam biedy. Musieliście przywlec to dziadostwo aż ze Starego Kontynentu?  
\- Austriackimi – bąknęła Marigold. – I dziękuję za przypomnienie, że moi przodkowie  
założyli Wauwatosa. Tak, zapewne to oni osobiście przywieźli ze sobą Krampusa na wozie  
pionierskim.  
\- Jeśli udawał kozła… - zaczął Dean, ale sam stwierdził, że to kiepski żart. – Nieważne.  
Nieważne jak się tam dostał, ważne jak się go pozbyć.  
\- Czy to znaczy, że przyjedziesz? – zapytała z nadzieją kobieta, zaciskając kciuki, chociaż  
nie był w stanie tego zobaczyć.  
Miała pełne prawo prosić go o pomoc. Dean usłyszał samego siebie sprzed lat, mówiącego,  
że to tylko pożyczka i kiedyś spłaci swój dług. Być może dobrzy ludzie zbierali obietnice od  
tych, którym pomogli niczym Marlon Brando w „Ojcu Chrzestnym”, by kiedyś móc poprosić  
o przysługę? A może po prostu byli dobrzy. Pozazdrościć.  
\- Przyjedziemy – uściślił, dodając z krzywym uśmiechem. – Z Samem. Przygotuj się na to,  
że nie poznasz mojego małego braciszka. Teraz jest wielkości wieży Eiffla.  
\- A ty nie? – spytała nieco zadziornie.  
\- A ja mniej – prychnął. – Odbierałem sobie od ust, żeby go nakarmić i oto rezultat.  
\- Już to sobie wyobrażam – zaśmiała się Marigold, wracając do pewnej zgryźliwości, chociaż  
cały czas zastanawiała się, jak wygląda Dean Winchester po dwudziestu latach niewidzenia.  
Wciąż ma piegi, zielone oczy i całuśne usta? W końcu z nim całowała się po raz pierwszy, jakże  
by mogła zapomnieć. - Mam nadzieję, że wy, w przeciwieństwie do ojca nie ciągacie ze sobą  
przychówku?  
\- Naszego wspólnego? – upewnił się Dean. – Nie, nie udało nam się. Ani dochować  
potomstwa na własną rękę.  
Tu ugryzł się w język, przypominając sobie, że jemu jednak się udało. Co prawda, na krótko.  
\- Przyjedziemy sami – obiecał i po krótkiej chwili zastanowienia dodał z niespotykaną u  
niego szczerością. – Chyba, że zabierzemy ze sobą anioła.  
*  
Okazało się, że anioł woli zostać w Bunkrze, buszując po internetowych książkach kucharskich  
w poszukiwaniu przepisu na łatwy i smaczny pudding. Prawdziwy bożonarodzeniowy  
pudding wcale nie tak łatwo przyrządzić – jak w „Opowieści wigilijnej” wspominał Charles  
Dickens łączy sztukę kuchni, piekarni i pralni (bo gotuje się go owiniętego w płótno) i najłatwiej  
byłoby kupić coś puddingopodobnego w najbliższym markecie, ale Dean nie miał serca mu o  
tym powiedzieć. Tym bardziej, że Castiel dostał świątecznej obsesji i nie dosyć, że w kółko  
oglądał wszystkie filmy wspominające o Bożym Narodzeniu (łącznie z „Kevinem samym w  
domu”), słuchał christmasowego albumu Michaela Bubble na zmianę z płytą Jasona Mannsa  
nagraną z przyjaciółmi i szukał odpowiednich przepisów (oprócz puddingu upodobał sobie  
wizję indyka pieczonego z kasztanami i eggnogu na brandy z mlekiem i koglem-moglem -  
co do eggnogu Dean nie miał obiekcji), to jeszcze zaczął przebąkiwać o strojeniu choinki. A  
był ledwo początek grudnia. Nawet Sam patrzył na anioła z niemym przerażeniem w oczach.  
Właściwie nie miał nic przeciwko Bożemu Narodzeniu (już nie), ale myśl o tym, że nadal  
nie mają najbledszego pojęcia jak sobie poradzić z Ciemnością i co Amara będzie potrafiła  
wywinąć po dojściu do „pełnoletności”, a do tego, że kolejna wizja od Nie-Wiadomo-Kogo  
może mu się przytrafić w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie, na przykład podczas krojenia  
indyka, nieco mąciła mu świąteczny nastrój.  
Nic dziwnego, że chętnie zgodził się na krótką wyprawę do Wisconsin w poszukiwaniu  
koźlorogiego brata Mikołaja, który miewał chętkę na niegrzeczne dzieci. Dean wydawał się  
poruszony telefonem od dawnej znajomej, którą Sam pamiętał jak przez mgłę – w końcu miał  
wtedy zaledwie 9 lat, a od tamtego czasu sporo się w ich życiu wydarzyło. Niejasno kojarzył  
mnóstwo książek i to, że nikt nie przeszkadzał w czytaniu, a jakaś miła kobieta donosiła mu  
ciastka i kakao, podczas gdy Dean wraz z jej córką układali książki na półkach, robiąc przy  
tym mnóstwo hałasu, nie przystojącego księgarni. I jeszcze, że na zapleczu odbywały się próby  
amatorskiego przedstawienia „Opowieści wigilijnej” i namawiali go, żeby zagrał małego Tima,  
ale najpierw nie chciał się zgodzić, bo nie potrafił śpiewać (a miałby na koniec zaśpiewać  
„Cichą noc”), a później wrócił ojciec i tak czy inaczej nie byłoby mowy o przedstawieniu ani  
innych tego typu wymysłach. Ha, jednak pamiętał całkiem sporo….  
Po naradzie wojennej w bibliotece, Winchesterowie postanowili, że jadą w ciemno, byle  
szybko (Dean twierdził, że porwane przez Krampusa dzieciaki wciąż żyły, więc liczyła się  
każda chwila). Uzbroili się we wszystko, co im przyszło do głowy, łącznie ze świerkowymi  
gałązkami, bardzo przydatnymi do uśmiercania nordyckich bóstw podszywających się pod  
starsze małżeństwa uwielbiające Gwiazdkę, ale nie wiadomo, czy użyteczne w przypadku  
germańskiego nikczemnego brata Mikołaja. Castiel otrzymał zadanie bojowe przeszukania  
ksiąg Ludzi Pisma pod kątem niesławnego Krampusa, pomijając relacje i fotoreportaże z  
mikołajkowych pochodów w Austrii i Niemczech. Jako że w pewien sposób wiązało się to ze  
świętami, łaskawie się zgodził.  
*  
Pod mostem nad rzeką Menomonee było ciemnawo i śmierdziało nie tylko wilgocią, ale  
podłym tytoniem, kwaśnym winem, wymiocinami, siuśkami i gnijącymi resztkami jedzenia  
– prawdziwa eau de lump. Psicy jak zwykle to nie przeszkadzało i obwąchiwała wszystko z  
entuzjazmem, zainteresowana przede wszystkim podeschniętym kawałkiem hamburgera, od  
którego Ellie musiała odciągnąć ją na siłę.  
Dziewczynka wcale nie chciała wracać pod most, ale po prostu musiała sprawdzić, czy nie  
znajdzie czegoś, co potwierdzi, że spotkała tutaj kudłatego przebierańca w stroju Mikołaja z  
wielkim worem, w którym nie roznosił prezentów, a wprost przeciwnie - do którego pakował  
niegrzeczne dzieci. Przynajmniej tak tłumaczyła jej Marigold Hart, kiedy już przestała udawać,  
że to stare bajędy i przyznała, że sama go kiedyś widziała. Ellie chciała ją zapytać, czy w takim  
razie także była niegrzecznym dzieckiem, ale głupio pytać o to kogoś, kto wyciągnął do ciebie  
(i twojego psa) rękę w chwili potrzeby, prawda?  
Marigold nie byłaby szczęśliwa, gdyby się dowiedziała, że Ellie wróciła na „miejsce zbrodni”,  
ale czego oczy nie widzą, tego sercu nie żal. Niestety, jak dotąd, oprócz strzykawek, petów i  
zgniecionych puszek, na potwierdzenie swojej historii znalazła tylko kilka gałązek, które  
mogły wypaść z rózgi Koźlorogiego, ale nie musiały i nieforemną bryłkę węgla, którą włożyła  
do kieszeni, brudząc sobie czarnym pyłem i kurtkę i palce. Czy w opowieści o Krampusie nie  
było czegoś o węglu? Grudniowy zmierzch, zwłaszcza przy pochmurnym niebie w każdej chwili  
grożącym deszczem ze śniegiem, zapadał zbyt szybko i niedługo bez latarki nie znajdzie niczego  
(a latarka została ze śpiworem i większością dobytku w pokoju gościnnym księgarni Hartów).  
Ellie wytarła rękę o dżinsy i zniechęcona podniosła się z kucek, kiedy nagle Bella zawarczała  
ostrzegawczo i zjeżyła sierść na grzbiecie (wyglądała przy tym jak najeżony mop), a przy  
filarze mostu zabrzęczały łańcuchy i rozległo się zwierzęce posapywanie. Przecież łańcuchy  
bardziej pasują do „Opowieści wigilijnej”, pomyślała Ellie, usiłując nie wrzasnąć na widok  
swego ziszczonego koszmaru. Majaczące u wejścia do mostu, śmierdzące kozłem kudłate coś  
w podartym, czerwonym i obwiązanym łańcuchami kaftanie z całą pewnością nie mogło być  
przebranym człowiekiem. Nie z tymi rogami, ogonem, paszczą wypełnioną krzywymi zębami  
i długim, czerwonym jęzorem i oczyma jak u kozy w czerwonej obwódce. Zgoda, jej ojciec też  
miewał przekrwione oczy i cuchnący oddech, ale nie aż tak. Mimo że bardzo się starała nie  
wrzasnąć, Ellie pisnęła jak mysz złapana w potrzask, Bella jej zawtórowała, warcząc głucho, ale  
rozsądnie nie rzucając na stwora – była psem pasterskim, ale nie głupim, za to stwór zakołysał  
się, zatupał, zamlaskał i wyciągnął ich stronę pazurzastą łapę.  
Oby tylko nie zameczał, przemknęło Ellie przez myśl, po czym wyrwała się ze stuporu,  
odwróciła na pięcie, rozchlapując błoto i wraz z psem rzuciła do panicznej ucieczki. Nigdy  
nie była zbyt dobra z lekcji wychowania fizycznego, ale tym razem pobiła wszelkie rekordy w  
sprincie. I nie miała zamiaru się przewracać jak te głupie bohaterki horrorów, co to – to nie!  
Nawet o Bellę, która oczywiście w którymś momencie wbiegła jej pod nogi.  
Nadbrzeże, krzaki, zaniedbane schody, uliczka na tyłach starego młyna wodnego – pierwszej  
budowli, którą założyli osadnicy, w tym przodkowie Marigold Hart i parking przed Walgreens,  
pełen samochodów i ludzi, a więc w miarę bezpieczny, na które wpadły z psem zdyszane jak  
po maratonie. Dopiero wtedy Ellie pozwoliła sobie na spojrzenie w tył, chociaż biegnąc, przez  
cały czas bala się, że usłyszy świst, a łańcuch owinie jej się wokół pasa. Nie, stwór nie pobiegł  
za nimi. Może kopyta ugrzęzły mu w błocie. Co za idiotyczna myśl.  
\- Wiesz co, mała? – wysapała Ellie do psicy, ciągnąc ją w stronę jasno oświetlonego marketu.  
– Nie mów o tym Marigold, dobra? To był bardzo głupi pomysł. Trzeba było poczekać na  
wzywaną przez nią kawalerię…  
*  
Dean prowadził. Jak zwykle. Lubił prowadzić i sam przed sobą przyznawał, że siedząc za  
kierownicą niegdyś ojcowego Chevroleta Impali czuł się najszczęśliwszy na świecie. Pod  
warunkiem, że Sam drzemał na fotelu pasażera, a droga biegła przed nim gładka i szeroka,  
pełna obietnic. Dzień, noc – bez znaczenia, chociaż nie przepadał za zmierzchem, bo widział  
wtedy niezbyt wyraźnie, do czego oczywiście nigdy by się bratu nie przyznał. Tym razem nastała  
już wczesnogrudniowa noc. Światła Impali wyłapywały białe linie drogi, rozwijające się przed  
maską niczym spaghetti, i fosforyzujące oczy drobnych zwierzątek na poboczu. Miał nadzieję, że  
drobnych, bo spotkanie z sarną czy łosiem byłoby znacznie boleśniejsze. Reflektory samochodów  
nadjeżdżających z przeciwka czasami oślepiały (zwłaszcza, jeśli kierowca zapomniał wyłączyć  
długie światła), a czasami nie, a nad wierzchołkami drzew (Wisconsin słynęło z lasów i jezior)  
prześwitywało rozgwieżdżone niebo. Bajka. Taką Ciemność mógłby pokochać.  
Nie włączył żadnej ze starych kasety, ale lokalne radio z Milwaukee grało najlepsze kawałki  
Chrisa Rea, od „Road to hell” przez „Curse of the traveller” po bardzo bluesowe „Joys of christmas”  
(dobrze, że nie „Driving home for Christmas, bo poczułby się nieswojo). Charakterystyczny dla  
Irlandczyka riiff gitarowy przepełniał wnętrze samochodu, światła na tablicy rozdzielczej lśniły  
przyćmioną zielenią, a droga stanowa 100 rozwija się przed nimi jak nitka z kłębka, ginąc w  
umiarkowanie niepokojącej ciemności leśnych ostępów, nad którymi pyzaty księżyc wisiał jak  
miedziana moneta (po spotkaniu z ghulpirem Dean miewał nietypowe skojarzenia).  
Drzemiący obok Sam poruszył się nieznacznie i ziewnął niemal po kociemu, pokazując  
wszystkie zęby.  
\- Ghdzie styśmy? – wymamrotał niezbyt przytomnie, poprawiając się na siedzeniu pasażera,  
jakby mogło mu to cokolwiek pomóc. Nie mogło - od lat był przyzwyczajony do faktu, że w  
Impali było, jest i będzie mu niewygodnie.  
\- Gdzieś w Wisconsin – odpowiedział beztrosko Dean, również ziewając (podobno to  
najbardziej zaraźliwa czynność na świecie) i pocierając dłonią kark. Przydałaby się kawa. –  
Stawiam dolary przeciwko orzechom, że za kilka godzin będziemy w Wauwatosa i zjemy po  
kawałku pysznego ciasta.  
\- W środku nocy? – upewnił się Sam, ciaśniej zawijając we flanelową koszulę w czarnoniebieską  
kratę. Przeważnie kiedy przysypiał, jego ciało obniżało temperaturę, jakby zapadało  
w hibernację i po przebudzeniu musiał się rozgrzać. Ogrzewanie w samochodzie działało bez  
zarzutu, ale można by je trochę podkręcić.  
\- U Hartów zawsze było ciasto – powiedział obronnie Dean, wspominając brownie z  
czekoladowo-orzechową polewą, jak i czekoladowe oczy Marigold – teraz można by podciągnąć  
to pod pedofilię, ale wtedy miał tylko 14 lat, a Marigold ledwo rok więcej, oboje byli jeszcze  
dzieciakami. – I kawa.  
\- Kawa by się przydała – zgodził się sennie Sam. – Może po drodze zatrzymamy się na  
jakiejś stacji benzynowej, zanim dojedziemy do księgarni mlekiem i miodem płynącej?  
\- Dobra – Dean nie zamierzał się sprzeczać. Spojrzał na rozespanego brata i uśmiechnął  
kącikiem ust. Sam wyglądał jak Śpiąca Królewna wybudzona ze stuletniego snu, rozkosznie  
potargana, wymięta i ziewająca. I nieco wyrośnięta jak na królewnę. – Jak tam, tym razem nic  
ci się nie śniło?  
\- Nie – powiedział Sam. – Ani snu ani wizji.  
\- Te twoje wizje – westchnął Dean i po kolejnym spojrzeniu na brata, podkręcił ogrzewanie  
(tak, wiedział, że po przebudzeniu Sam jest ciepłolubny), a ściszył radio wraz z Chrisem Rea.  
– Co właściwie w nich widzisz?  
\- Klatkę – powiedział Sam niemal przepraszająco, nim zdążył się powstrzymać. – Jakbym  
do niej wracał. Jakbym znowu w niej był. Jakbym…  
Dean poczuł tak silne uczucie niepokoju, że prawie podskoczył na fotelu. Mocniej zacisnął  
palce na kierownicy, ale przez chwilę przestał patrzeć na drogę (i tak chwilowo wiodła prosto  
jak strzelił), całkowicie skupiony na Samie.  
\- I to niby mają być wizje od Boga? – warknął. – Wspomnienia z Klatki? Nie powiem, jeśli  
to faktycznie On, to niezły z niego sadysta.  
\- Wiesz, że się modliłem… - zaczął bezradnie Sam, ale Dean przerwał mu bezceremonialnym  
uniesieniem ręki, choć przynajmniej wrócił spojrzeniem na drogę stanową nr 100.  
\- I wymodliłeś, by to szlag – parsknął, całkowicie nieprzekonany. – Naprawdę nic ci to nie  
mówi? Wizje, Klatka, Ten, który nosił Piętno Kaina, czyli klucz do Ciemności, ale jej uległ. I  
nie mówię tu o Kainie, ani o sobie, tak dla jasności.  
Sam zamilkł. Zrobiło mu się jeszcze zimniej, jak gdyby ogrzewanie w Impali całkiem  
zawiodło, więc objął się rękoma za ramiona, próbując rozgrzać. Przez cały czas był przekonany,  
że wizje, jakkolwiek okrutne i niezrozumiałe, zsyłał ktoś… coś… dobrego. W końcu dzięki  
nim pokonał infekcję Ciemności. Ale jeśli Dean miał choć odrobinę racji…  
\- Lucyfer? – samo pytanie sprawiło mu ból. – Myślisz, że wizje pochodzą od Lucyfera?  
„Nigdy nie potrafiłem cię oszukać” powiedział ktoś podszywający się pod Johna. Już to  
kiedyś słyszał – właśnie od tamtego. Oprócz zimna Samowi zrobiło się lekko niedobrze. Myśl  
o Lucyferze zakłębiła mu się w głowie jak trujące opary. Nie Bóg, a upadły anioł, który niegdyś  
chciał zawładnąć jego ciałem i rozpętać Apokalipsę? Byłby wybrany, ale nie w ten sposób, o  
którym myślał. Jak zwykle. Czy on nigdy się nie nauczy, że jest nieczysty?  
\- Tak – Dean musiał wiedzieć, o czym brat pomyślał, bo nie patrząc, sięgnął ręką i pocieszająco  
zacisnął palce na obleczonym we flanelę ramieniu. Głos mu złagodniał. – Przepraszam,  
Sammy. Wiem, że wolałbyś o tym nie wiedzieć, ale myślę, że to on próbuje wydostać się z  
Klatki. Pozostaje tylko pytanie, czy po to, by powstrzymać Amarę, czy po to, by ją wspomóc?  
Sam potrząsnął głową, przyjmując pocieszenie, ale nadal czując się jak walnięty obuchem.  
\- A ty? – spytał z wahaniem, odbijając piłeczkę. – Chcesz ją powstrzymać, czy wprost  
przeciwnie?  
Dean skrzywił się jak gdyby nagryzł coś wyjątkowo kwaśnego i puścił ramię brata. Szlag by!  
\- Masz wątpliwości? – zapytał niebezpiecznym tonem. Groźbę w głosie potęgował fakt, że w  
tej kwestii czuł się niepewnie, jakby stąpał po wyjątkowo grząskim gruncie.  
\- Nie mam – zaprzeczył Sam, punktując swoje słowa kolejnym gwałtownym potrząśnięciem  
głową. Doskonale znał ten ton brat i wiedział, że maskuje nim własną niepewność. – Jestem  
pewien, że chcesz ją powstrzymać, ale... sam mówiłeś, że jesteście jakoś powiązani.  
\- Mówiłem, że ona mówiła, że jesteśmy powiązani – sprostował Dean z pewnym wahaniem  
i dodał niechętnie – To, czego nie mówiłem to to, że mówiła, że nie możemy wyrządzić sobie  
nawzajem krzywdy. I obawiam się, że to prawda.  
Westchnął, pozostawiając bratu odpowiednią interpretację swoich słów.  
\- U Crowley’a nic nie mogłeś jej zrobić? – domyślił się Sam. – Nie pokonała cię mocą, co?  
\- Stałem jak baran – westchnął ponownie Dean, czując, że na twarz wypływa mu zdradziecki  
rumieniec. Dobrze, że w samochodzie było ciemnawo. – Ani be, ani me, ani kukuryku. Tylko  
się na nią gapiłem jak cielę. Jak jagnię idące na rzeź. Jak…  
\- Może już dosyć tych zwierzęcych porównań – poprosił Sam, dotykając dłonią czoła.  
Znienacka rozbolała. go głowa. Lucyfer zsyłający wizje na niego i Amara zsyłająca stupor na  
Deana – po prostu świetnie. – Czyli nie dasz rady jej skrzywdzić?  
\- Jeśli cię to pocieszy, nieco się ogarnąłem, kiedy cisnęła tobą o ścianę – powiedział obronnie  
Dean, rzucając bratu ciut obrażone spojrzenie.  
\- Dobrze, następnym razem nadstawię drugi policzek – zgodził się tamten z krzywym  
uśmiechem, już oburącz trzymając się za głowę. W tej chwili oddałby królestwo za tabletkę  
przeciwbólową. – Jeżeli to cię wyrwie z miłosnego zauroczenia…  
\- Hej, to ona patrzy się na mnie rozmarzonym wzrokiem jakbym był ósmym cudem świata –  
zaprotestował Dean ze swego rodzaju samozadowoleniem. – Powiedziała, że byłem pierwszym  
tworem bożej kreacji, którą zobaczyła i który ją zachwycił.  
\- Nic dziwnego – parsknął Sam, wpadając w czarne poczucie humoru. – Dean Winchester,  
chodzące wcielenie ideału, którego sam Michał Anioł dłutem haratał…  
\- Sammy – powiedział z groźbą Dean, choć uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. – Dosyć tego  
uwielbienia. Hołdy Amary mi wystarczą.  
\- Wybacz, o bracie – bąknął Sam.  
\- Wybaczam.  
\- Jak wybaczysz do końca, poszukajmy stacji benzynowej, dobrze? – spytał pokonany bólem  
głowy Sam, osuwając głębiej w fotelu pasażera i usiłując wygodniej ułożyć długie nogi. Jak  
zwykle - bez powodzenia. Ale przynajmniej już nie było mu zimno. – Oprócz kawy przydałby  
się Advil.  
\- Stoi – zgodził się Dean, wypatrując na poboczu znaku z piktogramem dystrybutora, telefonu  
i sztućców. Przyciszony Chris Rea dośpiewał „Curse of the traveller” z tekstem, z którym obaj  
Winchesterowie doskonale się zgadzali – jeśli ktoś jest przeklęty klątwą podróżnika, już nigdy  
nie uda mu się wyzwolić spod czaru.  
\- Zostawiając na boku moje wizję i twoje „ani be, ani me, ani kukuryku”, powiesz mi coś  
o tym Krampusie, który straszy w Wauwatosa? – spytał Sam, próbując odwrócić uwagę od  
żelaznych młoteczków, które wygrywały mu werbel pod czaszką. – Nie bardzo pamiętam  
Marigold Hart, chociaż kojarzę książki i…  
\- Ciasto – dokończył za niego Dean, uśmiechając się błogo. – Mówiłem ci, czego jak czego,  
ale ciasta u nich nie brakowało. Uwielbiałem ich brownie, ale matka Marigold twierdziła, że do  
ciebie pasuje ptyś z kremem, wytrawny, choć słodki w środku.  
\- Lubię ptysie – wymruczał Sam, opierając obolałą głowę o zagłówek. – I książki. Pamiętam,  
że mieli stare wydanie „Opowieści wigilijnej” i mogłem je czytać, ile dusza zapragnie. Dopóki  
nie wrócił ojciec…  
\- Tak – powiedział wieloznacznie Dean, wpatrując się w drogę ciemniejącą przed maską  
Impali, teoretycznie wiodącą w nieznane, a w praktyce do Milwaukee, a po drodze przez  
Wauwatosa. – Dopóki nie wrócił ojciec. Chociaż wszystko zaczęło się nie od jego powrotu, a  
od tego, że zniknął na dłużej, a nam skończyły się pieniądze…  
*  
Księgarnia Hartów w Wauwatosa była rozległa, jasna i zabałaganiona. Na stolikach  
piętrzyły się stosy książek, niebezpiecznie balansując nad kubkami z kawą i talerzykami z  
ciastem. Na ladzie księgarskiej stały patery z drożdżówkami i pasztecikami i posykujący parą  
ekspres ciśnieniowy. Ludzie kręcili się pomiędzy regałami, rozsiadali w fotelach i rozmawiali  
zdecydowanie zbyt głośno jak na przybytek kultury, a nad wszystkim unosiły się dźwięki  
lokalnej rozgłośni radiowej, wysyłającej w eter piosenki w sam raz na zbliżające się Boże  
Narodzenie. Radosny rozgardiasz nie do końca odpowiadał nastoletniemu Deanowi, ale jak się  
nie ma, co się lubi, to się lubi, co się ma. Zwłaszcza w pakiecie z ciastem, które się uwielbia.  
\- Możesz mi pomóc z książkami – powiedziała rzeczowo Antonina Hart, wręczając mu  
zwitek banknotów, który z nawiązką wystarczyłby na przeżycie tygodnia. – Jeśli chcesz je  
uczciwie zarobić, oczywiście.  
\- Chcę, proszę pani – odpowiedział Dean z szerokim uśmiechem. – Choć specjalnie nie  
znam się na książkach.  
\- Akurat – parsknęła Marigold, stojąca przed ladą księgarską z rękami wspartymi o biodra  
jak przekupka. Gwiazdkowy sweter z reniferem tylko dodawał jej uroku, podobnie jak wełniana  
spódniczka w czarno-czerwoną kratę. Dean lubił kratę jak wszyscy Winchesterowie. – Przed  
chwilą dobiłeś mnie znajomością mitologii nordyckiej.  
\- Hobby takie – wzruszył ramionami. – Choć wolałbym pogadać o budowie silnika  
spalinowego.  
\- A proszę bardzo – matka Marigold szerokim gestem wskazała na regały pod ścianą  
obwieszoną plakatami z motorami i staroświeckimi samochodami. – Zapraszam, dział  
techniczny wymaga uporządkowania alfabetycznego.  
\- Na alfabecie się znasz? – upewniła się nieco złośliwie Marigold, na co Dean mało nie  
zazgrzytał zębami, ale powstrzymał się z uwagi na Sammy’ego, który siedział w kącie z  
literaturą dla dzieci, zaczytany po uszy w „Opowieści wigilijnej” ze starymi, drzeworytowymi  
litografiami Johna Leecha.  
Mały był zachwycony, że starszy brat przyprowadził go do księgarni, tym bardziej, że  
pozwolono mu zasiąść na wygodnej kanapie i obdarzono pysznymi ptysiami i kakao z bitą  
śmietaną. Już dawno nikt go tak nie rozpieszczał. W tej chwili kochał Deana, właścicielkę  
księgarni i jej nastoletnią córkę, która jak wszystkie dziewczyny, które znał, natychmiast zaczęła  
robić maślane oczy do Dee. Widać taki był dogmat. „Dogmat” było najnowszym słowem, które  
zachwycało go swoim brzmieniem. Na przykład dogmatem było, że ojciec znikał w ważnych  
sprawach na dłużej, niż zapowiadał. I dobrze, bez niego było spokojniej.  
\- Na pewno się zna, Margarytko – zwróciła uwagę córce Antonina i westchnęła z lekką  
przyganą. – Jeśli masz wątpliwości, najlepiej mu pomóż.  
\- Mamo… - powiedziała z wyrzutem Marigold i zabrzmiało to jak kwintesencja  
nastoletniości.  
Dean przez ułamek sekundy pożałował, że nie może tak powiedzieć do własnej matki, która  
– mógłby się założyć – byłaby równie wyrozumiała co Antonina Hart. Zwitek banknotów  
przyjemnie ciążył mu w kieszeni dżinsów, pozwalając zapomnieć o widmie przymierania  
głodem (dobra, nie przesadzajmy z tym przymieraniem), a jeśli miał na to zapracować,  
układając książki, cała przyjemność po jego stronie. Może przy okazji znajdzie coś ciekawego  
o świecach zapłonowych, bo Cevrolet Impala ojca czasem krztusił się przy niższych obrotach i  
dobrzy byłoby je wyczyścić i wyregulować.  
\- Ojciec…. – odkaszlnął. – Ojciec niedługo wróci i na pewno się odwdzięczy za… sama  
pani wie za co.  
\- Jesteś pewien? – spytała poważniej właścicielka księgarni. – Że wróci?  
W podtekście pytała, czy bracia Winchesterowie nie byli jednym ze smutnych przypadków  
porzucenia przez rodzica, któremu nie bardzo chciało się opiekować dziećmi, a zapomniał  
oddać je do domu dziecka.  
\- Zawsze wraca – odpowiedział z niezachwianą pewnością siebie Dean. – Tylko czasami  
zajmuje mu to dłużej, niż zamierzał. Ma… skomplikowaną pracę.  
\- Mhm – zgodziła się Antonina Hart. – Tak czy inaczej, nie musi mi się za nic  
odwdzięczać.  
\- Ty też nie – parsknęła Marigold, chwytając go za rękaw koszuli (oczywiście – w kratę,  
chociaż nie czarno-czerwoną jak jej spódniczka, a zielono-szarą) i ciągnąc w stronę regałów z  
technikaliami. – Ale praca czeka.  
„Ha, skąd wiesz, mała?” pomyślał Dean z kpiącym uśmiechem, mimo że posłusznie pozwolił  
ciągnąć się w odpowiednim kierunku. „Odwdzięczanie się przyda, jeśli w magazynach straszy  
duch z książki, albo w starej lampie ukrywa się dżinn albo…”  
Zapomniał do czego jeszcze przydałaby się ewentualna wdzięczność Winchesterów,  
zapatrzony w uśmiech Marigold, który rozjaśniał ją od wewnątrz, podkreślając dołeczki w  
policzkach i szelmowski błysk w czekoladowych oczach. Może nie znała się na świecach  
zapłonowych i mitologii nordyckiej, ale była słodka.


	3. Chapter 3

Droga do Wauwatosa trwała o wiele dłużej niż Winchesterowie przypuszczali, że potrwa  
(na usprawiedliwienie można dodać, że w Wisconsin padał deszcze ze śniegiem), więc zajechali  
pod księgarnię Hartów nie nocą, a już dobrze po świcie. Ziewali rozdzierająco i marzyli o  
chwili snu, bądź galonach kawy, niekoniecznie o natychmiastowym rzucaniu się na głęboką  
wodę w poszukiwaniu koźlorogiego Krampusa.  
Zaparkowali Impalę na uliczce obsadzonej klonami, na których już nie było ani krztyny  
liści, za to połyskiwały rozwieszone gwiazdki i lampiony (miasteczko wyraźnie nie żałowało na  
ozdoby bożonarodzeniowe, włączone nawet za dnia), przez chwilę zapatrzyli na przeładowane  
świątecznymi dekoracjami i zapewnieniami o dobrobycie witryny pobliskich sklepików i czym  
prędzej weszli do księgarni. Także nie stroniła od kolorowych światełek na wystawie (jak i  
plakatu zapraszającego na amatorskie przedstawienie „Dziadka do orzechów” reprezentowanego  
przez wyjątkowo brzydką, drewnianą figurkę z malowanymi wąsami), ale przynajmniej była  
wypełniona po brzegi nie sztucznymi reniferami i brzuchatymi Mikołajami, a książkami i płytami.  
Na księgarskiej ladzie stały patery z ciasteczkami owsianymi, brownie, ptysiami i strudlem z  
jabłkami oraz posykiwał przelewowy ekspres do kawy - czekały na głodnych i spragnionych i  
rozsiewały wokoło upojną, cukierniczo-kofeinową woń. Na parapecie w kąciku stało radio, z  
którego dobiegało „All I want for Christmas is you”, podkreślając nastrój zbliżających się świąt.  
Jakby niewystarczająco podkreślały go dekoracje i ozdóbki zalewające całe Wauwatosa.  
W środku, prócz Marigold Hart, którą Dean natychmiast rozpoznał po czekoladowych włosach  
i oczach (i spódniczce w szkocką kratę – pamiętał, że uwielbiała szkocką kratę, a widać nie była z  
tych kobiet, które co chwilę zmieniają kolor włosów), było jeszcze kilka osób zgromadzonych pod  
niewielką sceną na zapleczu, częściowo poubieranych w teatralne, XIX-wieczne, a przynajmniej  
takie udające, suknie i surduty, a częściowo w stroje lalek, pierrotów i myszy.  
\- To „Dziadek do orzechów”? – mruknął Sam, przyglądając się kostiumom i wymalowanemu  
na kotarze wnętrzu mieszczańskiego salonu ozdobionego ogromną choinką i mnóstwem  
piętrzących się pod nią prezentów.  
\- Ciekawe, skąd to przypuszczenie? – parsknął Dean, machając ręką w stronę plakatu na  
wystawie i drugiego, zawieszonego na ścianie za ladą księgarską. Jak dla niego mogli wystawiać  
cokolwiek, łącznie z amatorską adaptacją książek Chucka Shurley’a (w końcu nic gorszego od  
kreatywnego wejrzenia napalonych nastolatek nie mogło się trafić), bo jego uwagę przyciągała  
jedynie Marigold w norweskim swetrze i szkockiej spódniczce, z ożywieniem rozmawiająca  
ze starszym mężczyzną z bokobrodami godnymi Darwina. Jednocześnie przypominała i nie  
przypominała tamtej nastoletniej dziewczyny, którą spotkał tuż przed Bożym Narodzeniem  
dwadzieścia lat wcześniej. Cóż, on też nie był tamtym 14-latkiem, a przypomniawszy sobie  
niedawny, krótki epizod, kiedy to znowu był pryszczatym młodzieńcem, stwierdził, że to może  
nawet dobrze.  
\- Ale żeby od świtu? – spytał Sam z podziwem i niechęcią jednocześnie, ziewając  
nieopanowanie. Zapach kawy z ekspresu na ladzie przyciągał go niczym pszczołę do miodu,  
więc przesunął się nieznacznie w tamtą stronę, przy okazji zrzucając na podłogę książki ułożone  
w chybotliwy stos na najbliższym stoliku.  
\- Mój brat, słoń w składzie porcelany – mruknął Dean, schylając się, by pomóc mu pozbierać  
tomiszcza i kątem oka spostrzegając Marigold, która w końcu ich zobaczyła i niemal podbiegła,  
porzucają rozmowę z brodaczem w pół słowa.  
W radiu wciąż leciało „All I need for Christmas is you” i wstrząśnięta kobieta pomyślała,  
że to najprawdziwsza prawda. Tego właśnie potrzebowała i życzyła sobie na Gwiazdkę, ze  
szczególnym uwzględnieniem starszego z braci, którego poznała natychmiast, bez namysłu i z  
głębokim wewnętrznym „ach”. Wciąż miał zielone oczy, piegi i całuśne usta, a choć przybyło mu  
kurzych łapek, zmarszczek mimicznych i stanowczości w wyrazie twarzy, widziała w nim odbicie  
zawadiackiego chłopaka z przeszłości. Nie pomyliłaby go z nikim innym, w przeciwieństwie  
do Sama, którego zapamiętała jako drobnego mola książkowego, a teraz miała przed sobą  
barczystego, wybujałego i niemal sięgającego sufitu mężczyznę z przydługimi włosami,  
orzechowymi oczyma o kocim kształcie i wrażliwymi ustami, ułożonymi w niespokojnym,  
choć dodającym otuchy uśmiechu. Obaj tradycyjnie przyodziani byli w potrójną warstwę  
ubrań, w tym flanelowe koszule w kratę.  
\- Jesteście! – wykrzyknęła entuzjastycznie, spontanicznie ściskając pochylonego Deana i  
przerzucając się na Sama, dzierżącego w objęciach kilka książek. Dopiero wtedy dotarło do  
niej, że przewyższa ją o dwie głowy, a ona sama sięga mu ledwie do ramienia.  
– O matko, aleś ty wyrósł – wyrwało jej się, a Sam uśmiechnął się z zażenowaniem,  
odstawiając książki i odwzajemniając uścisk.  
\- Ja też wyrosłem – przypomniał się z boku Dean.  
\- Nie wątpię – zgodziła się Marigold, obrzucając go pełnym aprobaty spojrzeniem. – Oto  
Winchester i Winchester, spółka z ograniczoną odpowiedzialnością.  
\- Spółka – przyznał Sam z lekkim uśmiechem.  
\- Z bardzo ograniczoną odpowiedzialnością – wszedł mu w słowo Dean, uśmiechając się  
szerzej. Z bliska Marigold wyglądała jeszcze bardziej apetycznie, równie energiczna i pogodna  
co niegdyś, mimo drobnych kurzych łapek w kącikach oczu i srebrnych nitek w ciemnych  
włosach, starannie ułożonych na „pazia”. – Hej, Matko Tereso zagubionych i potrzebujących.  
\- Ale ja nie… - zaczęła Marigold, rumieniąc się lekko i dodając obronnie. – Czasem samo  
tak wychodzi.  
\- Ha, niektórym wychodzi, a innym wcale – powiedziała Ellie, która w międzyczasie  
oderwała się od grupy przejętych aktorów i stanęła za nią, na wszelki wypadek chowając się  
za jej plecami obleczonymi w norweskie gwiazdki i szlaczki (i renifery). – Czy was też kiedyś  
przygarnęła?  
Popatrzyła na Winchesterów poważnie piwnymi oczyma zza potarganej jasnej grzywki,  
jednocześnie usiłując włożyć ręce do kieszeni, co nie mogło się udać, bo zamiast ukochanych  
dżinsów miała na sobie fałdzistą sukienkę do ziemi zapinaną na liczne guziczki i pętelki.  
I sznurowane buciki. Dobrze, że nie pantalony i gorset – jak oni mogli się w czymś takim  
poruszać?  
\- Powiedzmy, choć jej mama także miała tutaj coś do powiedzenia – przytaknął Dean,  
uśmiechając się leciutko i odwzajemniając uważne spojrzenie nastolatki. – Widocznie ród  
Hartów przygarnia wszystkie stworzenia duże i małe.  
\- Nie wiem, czy wszystkie, ale to Ellie, moja podopieczna – błysnęła zębami Marigold,  
przedstawiając dziewczynkę szerokim gestem. – I nasza Klara z „Dziadka do orzechów”.  
\- Przygarnięte stworzenie duże, a moja psica to przygarnięte stworzenie małe – także  
przedstawiła się dziewczynka, kłaniając się teatralnie i przerzucając wzrok na drugiego z  
Winchesterów (co do stworzenia małego Bella nie mogła potwierdzić jej słów, bo smacznie  
spała w pokoju gościnnym – poranny spacer był mile widziany, ale późniejsza krótka drzemka  
jeszcze bardziej). – Czy to wy jesteście zapowiedzianą przez Marigold kawalerią?  
\- Mamy taką nadzieję – skinął głową Sam, po czym ziewnął rozdzierająco i przepraszająco  
uniósł obie ręce. – Przepraszam, ale chyba najpierw muszę się napić kawy.  
\- Dobrze, że akurat kawy mamy pod dostatkiem, bo świat byłby stracony – zaśmiała się  
Marigold, kierując w stronę lady i posykującego ekspresu. – Czarną, latte, machiatto?  
\- Machiatto – ucieszył się Sam.  
\- Ja czarną – wszedł mu w słowo Dean, unosząc oczy ku górze. – Naprawdę nie wiem, jak  
możesz pić to zabielane świństwo.  
\- Mleko jest zdrowe – oburzyła się Ellieh w imieniu Sama. – Ma dużo wapna, wapnia, no,  
tego czegoś, co wzmacnia kości.  
\- Taa, bo trzeba mieć zdrowe kości, żeby taki Karmpus miał z czego wysysać szpik – burknął  
Dean i ugryzł się w język, widząc szok na twarzy dziewczynki. Zapomniał, że już spotkała  
koźlorogiego i sama myśl o złym bracie bliźniaku zajadającym ludzinę musiała nią nieźle  
wstrząsnąć. Sam i Marigold spojrzeli na niego z niemal identycznym oburzeniem na twarzy.  
Odkaszlnął.  
\- Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że potwór już niczego z nikogo nie wyssie – wyjaśnił, próbując  
wykrzesać z siebie uśmiech pełen otuchy. – Jak sama powiedziałaś - przybyła kawaleria.  
\- Trzymam cię za słowo – powiedziała Ellie poważniej, zaciskając ręce w pięści. - Bo on…  
on był straszny…  
Nie dokończyła. Przerwał jej starszy mężczyzna z bokobrodami i w staroświeckim surducie,  
z którym chwilę wcześniej rozmawiała Marigold, a który podszedł do nich, wiodąc za sobą  
stadko poprzebieranych aktorów – damę w krynolinie, trzy lalki, dwóch pierrotów, cztery  
myszy (w tym jedną z koroną na głowie) i ołowianego żołnierzyka.  
\- Przepraszam, czy ktoś tu mówił o kawalerii? – zapytał z nadzieją, spoglądając na braci  
Winchester z dziwnym wyczekiwaniem w oczach. – I o nim, znaczy o Matthew Driscollu?  
Może nie był aż taki straszny, jak mówi Klara, ekhm, to jest Ellie, tylko wciąż zapominał tekstu,  
co w przypadku dziadka do orzechów jest niedopuszczalne, ale teraz jest jeszcze gorzej, bo  
nam się rozchorował.  
\- I szukamy kogoś na jego miejsce – pisnęła jedna z myszy, która pod namalowanymi  
wąsikami i czarnym noskiem była całkiem ładną dziewczyną.  
\- Najlepiej mężczyzny – poparła ją druga, wysoka i przysadzista, z koroną na głowie - sama  
najwyraźniej grała Króla Myszy, a zatem również męską rolę, ale we własnym przypadku jej to  
nie przeszkadzało.  
\- Wysokiego – dodał ołowiany żołnierzyk, znacząco, a nawet tęsknie popatrując na Sama,  
który odwzajemnił mu się nieco przerażonym spojrzeniem, odbierając od Marigold kubek z  
parującą kawą. – Inaczej kostium nie będzie pasował. Wiesz, Matt to kapitan naszej szkolnej  
drużyny koszykarskiej.  
\- I nie musiałby pan nosić peruki – dorzuciła z zachwytem lalka w różowej sukience – może  
Cukrowa Wróżka, wychylając się zza mężczyzny z bokobrodami, który zaczął całą rozmowę.  
– Wystarczy, że zwiąże pan włosy w kitkę.  
\- Słusznie – mruknął Dean, delektując się czarnym expresso, niewzruszenie spokojny w  
otaczającym ich tłumku przebierańców. – Mówiłem ci, braciszku, że ze związanymi byłoby ci  
o wiele wygodniej.  
Ellie parsknęła śmiechem, wyobraziwszy sobie Sama w kostiumie dziadka do orzechów, z  
harcapem, epoletami, bandoletami, szablą, ale przede wszystkim w masce steranego weterana  
wojennego z wielkimi zębami.  
Sam, decydowanie bardziej nerwowy od Deana, cofnął się o krok, trzymając przed sobą  
kubek z kawą niczym tarczę. Pierroci wyglądali niemal jak klauni, stroje myszek i krynoliny  
pachniały naftaliną, a jemu zaczęło się robić niewyraźnie przed oczyma. Tylko tego brakowało,  
żeby za chwilę telepnęła nim wizja.  
\- Ludzie, ludzie, oni nie są… - zaczęła mitygować kolegów aktorów Marigold, szukając  
wzrokiem ratunku u Deana, ale ten nie przyszedł jej z oczekiwanym wsparciem.  
\- Dziadek do orzechów wam się rozchorował? – upewnił się i zerknął na brata z krzywym  
uśmiechem. – Och, Sammy, czy od dawna nie marzyłeś, by zagrać w przedstawieniu?  
Sam jednak upuścił kubek.  
Szkoda dobrej machiatto, przemknęło mu przez myśl, nim zgięło go wpół, a przed oczyma  
zatańczyły płomienie, błyski, oderwane obrazy i szpile bólu wbijające się czaszkę jak rozżarzone  
gwoździe. Ciemność, oślepiające światło, żelazo i krew. Sadyzm w najczystszej postaci. Dean  
miał rację, Bóg nie byłby tak okrutny.  
„To nic nie zmienia, mój drogi” usłyszał rozbawiony głos Lucyfera. „Nadal tylko ja wiem,  
jak uwięzić wasz mały, hmm, może nie tak mały, mroczny problem, prawda?”  
A, idź do diabła, pomyślał Sam niezbyt logicznie (w końcu Lucyfer już przebywał w Piekle),  
ale z dużą dozą przekonania. Zamrugał, pozbywając się obrazów, powidoków i szepczącego  
Lucyfera i wyprostował się, podtrzymywany przez Deana. Świat wrócił na właściwe tory, o  
ile tak można nazwać otaczający go tłumek przebierańców, namawiających do zagrania w  
przedstawieniu, błagalnie wpatrzone w niego oczy przejętej nastolatki i przestraszony wyraz  
twarz Marigold Hart. Tylko podtrzymujące go ręce Deana były kotwicą, której mógł zaufać,  
mimo że jak zwykle starszy braciszek z niego zakpił. Tak, zawierzy mu, choćby miał zagrać  
tego cholernego dziadka do orzechów.  
\- Kawy? – spytała Marigold nieco bezradnie, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak mu pomóc. – A  
może… ptysia?  
*  
Jak na odwiedziny w motelu było dosyć późno, ale Marigold miała wymówkę, że przyniosła  
chłopakom coś do jedzenia na kolację i nieco się zasiedziała. Nieco dłużej, biorąc pod uwagę, że  
Sammy spał w najlepsze, przykryty kocem po same uszy i otoczony ludzikami lego i pomiętymi  
komiksami jak strażą przyboczną, śniąc swoją wersję „Opowieści wigilijnej”. Wchodząc do  
pokoju, obładowana paczkami z pożywnym gulaszem, chlebem czosnkowym i strudlem z  
jabłkami (Antonina Hart hołdowała kuchni sycącej i kalorycznej, czego nie było widać ani po  
niej, ani po córce) Marigold spojrzała na wynajęty przez Johna Winchestera pokój i zachowała  
stoicki spokój, chociaż ściany miały nadmiernie optymistyczny pomarańczowy kolor, a tania  
wykładzina w fioletowe romby okropnie się z nimi gryzła. Pewnie za to znakomicie się czyściła  
i była prawie plamoodporna.  
Dean zawahał się, z pewnym zakłopotaniem rozglądając po pokoju wraz z nią, po czym  
wzruszywszy ramionami, zgarnął z łóżka kłąb ubrań, wpychając je dyskretnie pod spód. Jedną  
ręką przełożył przechodzone magazyny motoryzacyjne i opakowania po hot-dogach na skraj  
stolika, robiąc dziewczynie miejsce na paczki pachnące dobrym jedzeniem, drugą zrzucił z  
krzesła na pół opróżnioną torbę podróżną, która zadźwięczała metalicznie, a nogą przesunął  
pod ścianę butelki z wodą mineralną oraz o wiele mniej zdrową, ale momentalnie kojarzącą  
się z reklamą świąt, coca-colą.  
\- I stał się porządek – zaśmiała się Marigold, rozpakowując jedzenie z nawoskowanego  
papieru, a później z impetem siadając na łóżku, wśród skotłowanej pościeli i resztek płatków  
kukurydzianych jedzonych na sucho. Z uznaniem pokiwała głową na widok pojedynczej  
girlandy kolorowych lampek zawieszonej na karniszu. Mieli choć jeden świąteczny akcent.  
\- Nie zjesz? – spytał Dean, nie mogąc się oprzeć, by od razu nie zajrzeć do plastikowych  
pojemników. – Jeszcze ciepłe…  
\- Nie, dziękuję, i tak czuję się tuczona przez rodzicielkę – zlekceważyła Marigold, zrzucając  
kozaczki i usiadła wygodniej, błyskającymi czerwienią grubych, wełnianych rajstop, w sam raz  
pasujących do spódniczki w szkocką, czerwono-czarną kratę. Miała słabość do szkockiej kraty,  
więc tym bardziej podobały jej się koszule Deana. – Jedz do woli.  
Wyciągnęła z torby plik kartoników i rozłożyła je przed sobą na łóżku.  
\- A jak już się najesz, spójrz na te stare kartki świąteczne. Pytałeś o Krampusa, nie?  
\- Jest na kartkach ze świątecznymi życzeniami? – zdziwił się Dean, łapiąc pojemnik z  
gulaszem i razem z nim siadając na łóżku obok dziewczyny. – Jesteś pewna?  
\- No – przytaknęła Marigold. – Taki niemiecki zwyczaj mikołajkowy. Nie tylko gościu w  
czerwonym kaftanie, ale i jego diabli brat z kozimi rogami, jęzorem, ogonem, rózgą i workiem,  
do którego pakuje niegrzeczne dzieci. Chadzają w duecie… ejże, nie uświń mi kartek, są stare  
i matka by mnie zabiła.  
Dean przełknął i posłusznie odstawił gulasz na nocny stolik, chociaż powiódł za nim  
tęsknym wzrokiem. Był pyszny, zawiesisty, z mnóstwem przypraw i mięsnym sosem. Kurczę,  
wystygnie do reszty…  
Krampus ze świątecznych kart wydawał się karykaturalny i raczej niegroźny, chociaż  
wystawiał czerwony jęzor, wymachiwał rózgą, potrząsał łańcuchami i tupał koźlim kopytem.  
Za to pakowane do worka lub klatek dzieciaki wyglądały na przerażone, aż nazbyt jak na z  
założenia pogodne pozdrowienia na święta. Ujęła go zwłaszcza pocztówka, na której koźlorogi  
stwór siedział przy ognisku, a na rożnie piekły się kawałki dziecięciny. Urocze.  
\- Oni to sobie wysyłali na Boże Narodzenie? – upewnił się zniesmaczony. - Z najlepszymi  
życzeniami?  
\- Pewnie myśleli, że są grzeczni i po nich Krampus nie przyjdzie – uśmiechnęła się Marigold.  
– Bardzo wygodnie.  
\- Czyli przychodzi tylko po niegrzecznych? – mruknął Dean, zamyślając się i w tym  
zamyśleniu niby niechcący opierając o dziewczynę. Jej ciemne włosy załaskotały go w policzek,  
a Marigold poczuła, że w swetrze i grubej spódnicy robi się zdecydowanie za gorąco, bo na  
twarz wypełzł jej zdradliwy rumieniec.  
\- Ja nie jestem niegrzeczna – powiedziała obronnie, odsuwając się jak najdalej od niego.  
Kartki z Krampusem rozsypały się po całym łóżku, a kilka zsunęło na podłogę.  
\- Hm? – spytał Dean, spoglądając na nią z zaskoczeniem, a po chwili z jawnym rozbawieniem  
w zmrużonych oczach. – Nie, nie jesteś, ale ja to zupełnie coś innego. Myślisz, że zechciałby  
mnie zapakować do worka?  
\- Chciałby – pisnęła Marigold, zamknęła oczy i dodała z determinacją. – Weź już przestań  
tyle gadać i mnie pocałuj, dobrze?  
\- Dobrze – zgodził się Dean, na wszelki wypadek spojrzał jeszcze w stronę śpiącego brata, po  
czym pochylił się i lekko dotknął wargami ust dziewczyny. Żadne z nich nie miało pojęcia, jak  
całować się z języczkiem, więc poprzestali na dotknięciu - delikatnym, ciepłym, łaskoczącym.  
\- Mhm – wymruczała Marigold, otwierając oczy i patrząc na Deana z bliska. Tych rzęs  
pozazdrościłaby mu każda dziewczyna. W dodatku miał piegi nawet na czubku nosa, powiekach  
i koniuszku ucha. Słodkie. – Mh… mhm, mm.  
\- Też tak myślę – zaaprobował Dean, a że wciąż trwali w delikatnym pocałunku, Marigold  
poczuła jego słowa i uśmiech na własnych wargach. – Smakujesz szarlotką.  
\- A ty gulaszem – odparowała Marigold, niechętnie przerywając pocałunek i odsuwając się  
odrobinę. – Teraz oboje jesteśmy niegrzeczni i może po nas przyjść Krampus.  
\- Nie – uśmiechnął się krzywo Dean. – Teraz to my pójdziemy po Krampusa…  
Żadne z nich nie zauważyło, że Sam wcale nie spał tak mocno jak im się wydawało i pilnie  
przysłuchiwał się słowom brata. Tym razem nie pozwoli im wymknąć się samym.  
*  
Było jej zimno. Trzęsła się w cienkiej kurteczce i ślicznej, wyciętej sukience, dobrej na  
podrywanie chłopaków, ale nie na grudniowy ziąb. Skulona w kłębek w tej skrzyni, koszu,  
czy czymkolwiek było jej wiezienie, zawieszona wysoko, że wyżej nie można, kołysząc się w  
takt porywów wiatru, przeklinała, wrzeszczała, prosiła i płakała na przemian. W tym stanie  
zapominała, że była jedną z najbardziej popularnych dziewczyn w szkole, cheerleaderką,  
podporą amatorskiego teatru Wauwatosa, wyrocznią mody i niezłą suką dla tych, których nie  
lubiła. Teraz byłą tylko przerażoną dziewczyną, której przyśnił się najprawdziwszy koszmar.  
Chciała do mamy, którą nazywała głupią. Chciała do taty, którego nigdy nie było w domu.  
Chciała do swojej przyjaciółki z dzieciństwa, którą zostawiła, gdy poznała lepsze towarzystwo.  
Naprawdę taka była? Czy gdyby zagrała w ekranizacji „Carrie” byłaby jedną z tych dziewuszysk,  
które rzucały w tamtą podpaskami, a potem szykowały wiadro ze świńską krwią? On… on  
powiedział, że była niegrzeczna. Gdyby mogła cofnąć czas i być inną… A gdyby babcia miała  
wąsy, to by była dziadkiem.  
Było jej strasznie zimno. Całe ciało drętwiało i bolało przy każdym poruszeniu. Była głodna, choć  
gryzła drobne gałązki, z których spleciono kosz. Była spragniona, mimo że zlizywała skraplającą się  
na nich wilgoć. Była przerażona. I chciało jej się siusiu. Znowu będzie musiała… co za upokorzenie.  
I dlaczego nikt z pozostałych się nie odzywa? Gdzie jesteście? Mamusiu, gdzie jesteś?  
Nieważne. Niech to się już skończy. On wróci, a wtedy zacznie krzyczeć i już nie  
przestanie.


	4. Chapter 4

Po południu sytuacja w księgarni Hartów zyskała na klarowności i spokoju. Próba „Dziadka  
do orzechów” wreszcie dobiegła końca, co z ulgą przyjął Sam, podstępnie wciągnięty w  
przedstawienie i czytający swoje kwestie z wyświechtanej kartki pod kolejne latte machiatto i  
ptysie z kremem. Po przegonieniu z głowy wizji Lucyfera czuł się dziwnie lekko i nierealnie,  
z pełnym przekonaniem wypowiadając kwestie o pokonaniu króla Myszy i z przyjemnością  
przyglądając się Ellie – cudownej Klarze, której nie przeraziłoby byle co i która nie opuściłaby  
bliźniego w potrzebie, nawet jeśli byłby nim potwornie brzydki, drewniany dziadek do  
orzechów. Miała zadziorny charakter. Podobnie jak jej pies – po pewnym czasie Bella dołączyła  
do próby, siedząc przed sceną i śledząc każdy ruch swojej pani, a przynajmniej tak się wydawało  
po ruchu łba i nosa, bo oczu zza splątanej, szaro-białej grzywy nie było widać. Przypominała  
skrzyżowanie owczarka z mopem, ale była nadzwyczaj spokojną psicą i nie denerwowała się  
nawet przy piskliwych głosach, histeriach i pomyłkach w tekście żeńskiej wersji króla Myszy.  
Dean, po dłuższej rozmowie z Marigold (przedstawienie na jakiś czas straciło reżysera,  
a Sam z rozbawieniem zauważył, że bratu na dobre włączył się tryb flirtu) pojechał na  
posterunek dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o zaginionych dzieciach. Okazało się, że do tej pory  
policja w Wauwatosa wiedziała o dwójce nastolatków, w tym poprzedniej odtwórczyni Klary w  
amatorskim „Dziadku do orzechów” i wyjątkowo niegrzecznym 9-ciolatku, straszniejszym od  
Denisa Rozrabiaki, po którym rodzice – Linda i Ben Carter wypłakiwali sobie oczy.  
Po południu zaczął padać prawdziwy śnieg. Duże, mokre płatki wirowały w powietrzu,  
przylepiając się do szyb księgarni, oblepiając chodniki, przykrywając samochody i uliczne  
dekoracje białymi czapeczkami i spływając z nieba w coraz obfitszych ilościach. Wracający z  
posterunku Dean, po przejściu ledwie kilku kroków z Impali do ciepłego wnętrza mieszkania  
na zapleczu księgarni, przypominał bałwanka, ale Marigold nie powiedziała złego słowa, nawet  
wtedy, gdy nakapał rozpuszczającym się śniegiem na świeżo przetartą podłogę.  
\- Nie ma na co czekać – powiedział ponuro starszy z Winchesterów, zrzucając płaszcz i  
wyraz twarzy agenta FBI Collinsa i – omijając rozciągniętą na podłodze na kształt dywanika  
Bellę, usiadł za stołem w kuchni. Kuchnie miewają w sobie nieprzeparty urok, zwłaszcza te  
pachnące dobrym jedzeniem i udekorowane świątecznymi lampkami, mieniącymi się w oknie  
i pod powałą niczym kolorowe papierki po cukierkach. Rustykalna kuchnia Marigold Hart nie  
była tutaj wyjątkiem. – Trzeba się na niego zasadzić pod mostem nad rzeką Menomonee - tam,  
gdzie kiedyś.  
\- Kiedyś? – spytał niepewnie Sam, w kontraście do brata w garniturze, białej, urzędowej  
koszuli i krawacie w niebieskie romby odziany w bezpretensjonalną, szarą bluzę i wygodnie  
wyciągnięty na ławie pod ozdobionym światełkami oknem, z długimi nogami sięgającymi na  
pół kuchni. – Jak to – kiedyś?  
\- 20 lat temu – mruknęła wyjaśniająco Marigold, sprawnie rozstawiając sztućce na  
szerokim, wyszorowanym do białości stole. Pies nieznacznie uniósł głowę, zastanawiając się,  
czy już czas na jedzenie, ale w końcu tylko sapnął i z powrotem rozciągnął się na terakotowej  
podłodze. Marigold zerknęła w stronę kuchenki, przed którą stała Ellie i w skupieniu mieszała  
w garnku drewnianą łyżką. Dzisiaj to ona odpowiadała za menu, a mięso z ziemniakami i fasolą  
świadczyło o tym, że może nie miała zbyt wielkich talentów kulinarnych, ale wiedziała, co jest  
pożywne i niedrogie. Co z kolei zaświadczało o jej dotychczasowym życiu, w którym musiała  
sobie radzić sama i zapewne nakarmić nie tylko siebie i psa, ale i marnotrawnego ojca pijaka.  
Tak, Marigold zdążyła się domyślić ojca alkoholika i trudnego dzieciństwa bez matki, mimo  
skąpych półsłówek dziewczynki. Swoją drogą, fasola może wywołać nieoczekiwane skutki  
uboczne, nieprawdaż? Wobec tego, dla lepszego trawienia podgrzeje wino z cynamonem i  
goździkami…  
\- Nie pamię… - zaczął Sam, ale przerwał mu dzwonek komórki.  
Dzwonił Castiel, który tuż po odebraniu telefonu zaczął mówić nieprzerwanie i na jednym  
tchu, nie zwracając większej uwagi na przystanki słowne, ani na fakt, że Sam momentalnie  
przełączył go na tryb głośnomówiący.  
\- Znalazłem coś ciekawego – zaczął entuzjastycznie pozostawiony w Bunkrze anioł. –  
Podobno Krampus nie zjada ofiar aż do Bożego Narodzenia i przetrzymuje je na najwyższej  
gałęzi najwyższego drzewa w okolicy.  
\- W kokonach? – wyrwało się zdejmującemu marynarkę (w kuchni było wyjątkowo  
ciepło) Deanowi, który nie przepadał za pajęczymi skojarzeniami, zwłaszcza po spotkaniu z  
Arachne, ale jakoś samo mu się nasunęło. Wstawiająca czerwone wino w miedzianym rondlu  
na najmniejszy palnik, tuż obok bulgoczącej potrawy z mięsa i fasoli, Marigold pytająco  
uniosła brwi. Kokony kojarzyły jej się z „Inwazją porywaczy ciał”, co nijak nie pasowało jej  
do kudłatego stwora z kozimi rogami. Samowi z kolei zwizualizowały się postacie dyndające  
na sznurkach jak ludziki z piernika z nadgryzionymi kończynami, ale tym bardziej się nie  
odezwał, zachowując wizję dla siebie. Ellie spojrzała na Deana z politowaniem, nie przerywając  
mieszania w garnku.  
\- To kozioł, nie pająk – powiedziała z przyganą. – Widziałam.  
\- Z pewnością – poparła ją Marigold, hojną ręką dosypując do wina cynamonu i goździków.  
– Miał rogi i kopyta. Nie snuł pajęczyny.  
\- Nie w kokonach – zgodził się Castiel, nieco zbity z tropu kilkoma nieznajomymi głosami  
odzywającymi się w tle. W jego słowach słychać było pewne wahanie. – W takich jakby koszach  
plecionych z wikliny, gałązek, czy słomy.  
\- Ha, Krampus - mistrz rękodzieła – burknął Dean, w głębi ducha pocieszony, że jednak  
nie mają do czynienia z Arachne ani Spidermanem. – To wszystko dzieje się w lesie, jak się  
domyślamy?  
\- W lesie – przytaknął Cas.  
\- Dookoła mamy same lasy – jęknęła prawdomównie Marigold. – Jesteśmy w Wisconsin,  
Dorotko.  
Jako że Cas siłą rzeczy i pod wpływem przymusowej, przyspieszonej edukacji Metatrona  
rozumiał już nawiązania do popkultury, nie wtrącił, że ma na imię Castiel, nie Dorotka.  
\- Lasy i jeziora – uzupełnił Sam. – Jeziora i lasy.  
\- A w tym ciemnym, ciemnym lesie stała ciemna, ciemna chatka – zaczęła rozbawiona jego  
powtórzeniem Ellie.  
\- Ciemne, ciemne drzewo – poprawił ją z bladym uśmiechem.  
– A na tym ciemnym, ciemnym drzewie… - podchwycił Dean.  
\- Nie kończcie – poprosiła Marigold, energicznie zestawiając z palnika rondel z winem.  
– Lepiej postawcie na stole szklaneczki na poncz. A ja pójdę poszukać map okolic i zobaczymy,  
które z lasów są posadowione na wzgórzach. Myślę, że najwyższym punktem w okolicy jest  
Hart’s Mill, ale wolałabym sprawdzić.  
\- Ja pójdę – wyręczyła ją Ellie, porzucając mieszanie w garnku i pospiesznie wychodząc z  
kuchni. – Wiem, gdzie leżą mapy…  
\- Pewnie na wszelki wypadek chciała wiedzieć, dokąd dalej uciekać – mruknął Dean, ale  
Marigold gniewnie potrząsnęła głową i położyła palec na ustach. Ellie mogła go usłyszeć.  
\- O ile to prawda – wymamrotał po drugiej stronie słuchawki Castiel, a wahanie w jego  
głosie jeszcze się pogłębiło. – Nie do końca jestem pewien źródła.  
\- Czyli? – zainteresował się Sam, wyczekująco wpatrując w komórkę.  
\- Serial Grimm, sezon 3, odcinek 8, 12 dni Krampusa – przyznał Castiel i dodał obronnie.  
– Na pewno oparli się na poświadczonych wierzeniach, prawda?  
\- Na pewno – prychnął Dean, poluzowując krawat w niebieskie romby i rozpinając białą,  
oficjalną koszulę. – A serialowi doktorzy potrafią operować.  
\- Niektórzy jakoś sobie radzą – wymamrotał Sam, wspominając własne doświadczenia  
i rozglądając się za szklaneczkami do grzanego wina. Zdecydował się na pękate kieliszki z  
parapetu, może trochę zakurzone, ale w świetle świątecznych lampek mieniące się wszystkimi  
kolorami tęczy. – Jak muszą.  
\- Nie zawadzi sprawdzić najwyższego drzewa w najwyższym lesie – wzięła w obronę Castiela  
Marigold, aprobując wybór kieliszków i nalewając w nie pachnące cynamonem i goździkami  
czerwone wino – w całej kuchni zapachniało świętami (alkoholowymi). – A nuż w scenariuszu  
tkwiło ziarno prawdy.  
\- A nuż – zgodził się Dean, popatrując tęsknie na wino i z powątpiewaniem na komórkę,  
jakby Castiel po drugiej stronie mógł zobaczyć jego wyraz twarzy. – Ale dzieciaki to jedno, a  
my chcemy znaleźć koźlorogiego.  
\- Wspomniałeś wcześniej o kryjówce pod mostem? – przypomniał Sam, upijając pierwszy  
łyk i doceniając smak czerwonego caberneta. Jeśli znowu dopadnie go wizja i rozleje wino,  
będzie to straszne marnotrawstwo. – Czyżby Krampus był z rodziny trolli?  
\- Chodzi o miejsca, do których lgną dzieciaki na gigancie – westchnęła Marigold, rozstawiając  
miseczki na mięsno-fasolową potrawkę Ellie. – Most, tyły dworca Amtraku, boisko Longfellow  
Middle School i pewnie jeszcze kilka, o których nie mam pojęcia.  
\- Nie obstawimy wszystkich na raz – zasępił się Dean, wracając do rozmowy z Castielem,  
cierpliwie czekającym po drugiej stronie telefonu. - Masz coś o Krampusie z mniej, ekhm,  
netflixowych źródeł?  
\- Znany w krajach alpejskich – wystartował Cas, momentalnie wpadając w ton lektora  
filmów przyrodniczych. - Przede wszystkim w Niemczech jako Krampus, w Austrii jako  
Klaubauf, dalej na południe jako Bartel, Niglobartl, czy Wubartl, a w Słowenii jako parkelj.  
\- Boli mnie gardło na myśl o wymówieniu któregokolwiek z jego imion – przerwał mu  
Dean. – Ale tak czy inaczej imieniem go nie przegnamy, to nie Rumpelstiltskin.  
\- My nie chcemy go przegnać, tylko zabić – przypomniała Mariold z zacięciem, wpatrując się  
w pachnącą majerankiem i tymiankiem zawartość garnka – na szczęście była to wieprzowina,  
nie ludzina. – Porwał kilkoro dzieciaków i chciał dopaść Ellie, a ona… ma już wystarczająco  
ciężki żywot.  
Popijając grzane wino (grzało nie tylko w gardle, ale przez cienkie ścianki kieliszka rozgrzewało  
dłoń) Dean ukradkiem spojrzał w stronę drzwi, za którymi zniknęła dziewczynka.  
\- Uciekła z domu, co?  
\- Prawdopodobnie – westchnęła Marigold, zabierając się za nakładanie potrawki do misy,  
dokładając do pary bagietkę czosnkową – może picie i jedzenie jeszcze nikogo nie uratowało,  
ale wychodziła z założenia, że z pełnym żołądkiem lepiej się myśli. – Jej mama nie żyje i tylko  
raz wspomniała o ojcu. Nie powiem, żeby to było zbyt dobre wspomnienie.  
\- Mogą jej szukać i możesz mieć kłopoty – uzmysłowił jej Sam.  
\- Mogą i mogę – przyznała Marigold ze smutkiem. - Chociaż może się okazać, że zapijaczony  
tatuś nawet nie zgłosił jej zaginięcia.  
\- Załatwimy jej jakieś lewe dokumenty – obiecał Dean nieuważnie, jakby było to coś  
oczywistego. – A na razie wróćmy do Krampusa, dobrze? Cas?  
\- Spokojnie, jestem anielsko cierpliwy – powiedział Castiel i zaśmiał się z własnego dowcipu.  
– O Krampusie znalazłem jeszcze tyle, że nosi ze sobą łańcuchy, symbolizujące zniewolenie  
diabła przez kościół chrześcijański, niekiedy łańcuchy i dzwoneczki.  
\- Czyli brzęczy i dzwoni jak duch Marley’a z „Opowieści wigilijnej” – mruknął Dean. –  
Powinniśmy go usłyszeć z daleka.  
\- Wtedy jakoś nie słyszeliśmy – delikatnie wytknęła Marigold, znacząco zerkając na  
Deana.  
\- Kiedy wtedy? – zirytował się Sam, któremu wyraźnie coś umykało. – Czy ja o czymś nie  
wiem?  
\- Nie wiesz o wielu rzeczach, nawet o tym, kto do ciebie gada – parsknął Dean, mało nie  
powodując katastrofy, bo parsknął prosto w kieliszek z winem.  
Sam rzucił bratu spojrzenie ciężkie jak ołowiana kula. W tym rzecz, że chyba już wiedział,  
kto do niego przemawiał w wizjach i nie napawało go to optymizmem. Jeśli to nawet był  
Lucyfer, mógł się okazać przydatny w walce z Ciemnością, a to oznaczało…  
\- Ma przy sobie rózgę z brzozowych witek – niewzruszenie mówił dalej Castiel. – Czasami  
zamiast niej bat. I okruch węgla. I worek albo klatkę, do której pakuje niegrzeczne dzieci, by je  
wedle różnych zapisków utopić, zjeść lub zabrać do Piekła.  
\- Żadna z tych opcji mi się nie podoba – mruknęła Marigold. – Zwłaszcza Piekło.  
\- Nam też nie – powiedzieli jednym głosem Winchesterowie i spojrzeli po sobie  
zdezorientowani.  
\- Bardzo nie – dodał Dean, mrużąc oczy i rzucając bratu spojrzenie mówiące wyraźnie  
„Ani mi się waż o tym myśleć”. Sam skinął głową, nie do końca się zgadzając, ale ceniąc sobie  
święty spokój.  
\- Większość zapisków jest zgodna co do wyglądu Krampusa – mówił dalej Castiel,  
nieświadomy pantomimy rozgrywającej się między braćmi. – Jest włochaty, ma brązowe lub  
czarne futro, kozie kopyta i rogi, ogon, czerwone oczy i długi język.  
\- Znaczy – typowy diabełek z bajek – podsumował Dean. – Ale to już wiedzieliśmy.  
\- A nawet widzieliśmy – podpowiedziała Marigold, zastygając nad misą z potrawką z łyżką  
w ręku. Faktycznie, wspomnienie Krampusa mogło odebrać apetyt.  
\- Widzieliście? – powtórzył Sam niepewnie. – Kiedy?  
\- Wtedy – powiedziała cicho Marigold. – Wtedy, kiedy…  
\- Ty też widziałeś – uściślił Dean, krzywiąc się lekko i spoglądając na Sama z ukosa. – Na  
szczęście chyba wyparłeś Krampusa z pamięci. Dobrze dla ciebie, bo ja wciąż pamiętam i jego  
i późniejsze kazanie ojca…  
*  
Dean inaczej sobie to wszystko wyobrażał. Przede wszystkim – bez własnego podduszania.  
A teraz tkwił w śmierdzących objęciach Wookiego w obdartym czerwonym kaftanie, usiłując  
odepchnąć łapę trzymającą go w żelaznym nelsonie i kopiąc stwora po włochatych nogach.  
Mało bohatersko. Nawet kląć nie miał jak, bo na gardle zaciskały mu się pazurzaste paluchy.  
Krampusowi zdecydowanie przydałby się manicure. I płyn do płukania jamy ustnej, bo  
śmierdziało od niego jak od kompostownika.  
Pomysł z zasadzeniem się na Krampusa nie był taki zły. Ubezpieczany przez Marigold Dean  
ukradł z Walgreens puszkę najtańszego piwa (dziewczyna strasznie marudziła, ale w końcu  
się zgodziła, a kiedy nie patrzył, zostawiła na półce należność – tak na wszelki wypadek) i  
wygrzebał ze śmietniczki przed sklepem niedopalonego peta, po czym zeszli na nadbrzeże  
pod most nad rzeką Menomonee, ulubione miejsce spotkań niegrzecznych nastolatków z  
Wauwatosa popijających tanie wina i popalających skręty. O dziwo, o dziesiątej wieczorem  
nikogo pod mostem nie było. Może przed świętami wszyscy zgrzecznieli, a może co do jednego  
porwał ich Krampus.  
Marigold czuła się nieswojo, ale przysiadła z Deanem na kamiennym nadprożu, poprawiając  
spódniczkę i wciskając ręce do kieszeni kurtki, bo robiło się coraz chłodniej. Lada chwila mógł  
spaść śnieg, Niebo pociemniało nie tylko dlatego, że był późny wieczór, ale od chmur, co  
prawda niezbyt widocznych spod mostu. Piwo było wyjątkowo wodniste i chrzczone wodą,  
a namoknięty pet z trudem dał się zapalić, ale Dean nie zamierzał się poddawać. Popijając i  
popalając, nie wypuszczał z rąk solidnego, żelaznego pogrzebacza i czekał, zabawiając rozmową  
niezbyt rozmowną Marigold, która martwiła się, że mama się martwi, że jeszcze nie wróciła do  
domu i tym, że nie powinna być, tam gdzie jest, chociaż z Deanem… było warto. O Krampusa  
nie martwiła się ani trochę. Niesłusznie.  
Jak na sporego, kudłatego stwora z wielkim worem na plecach i biczyskiem owiniętym wokół  
nadgarstka, wystającego spod postrzępionego rękawa czerwonego kaftana, Krampus okazał się  
cichy jak kot. Usłyszeli go dopiero, gdy zatupał po zamarzającym błocku pod mostem. Może  
za bardzo wpatrywali się w swoje oczy (pod mostem było ciemnawo, więc musieli usiąść bliżej  
siebie), a może naprawdę potrafił się skradać, kto wie. W każdym razie pojawił się u wylotu  
łuku niczym rogaty koszmar z giętkim językiem jak macka, który wydawał się żyć własnym  
życiem i okropnie mlaskał. Powinni byli usłyszeć chociaż to mlaskanie.  
Któż to tupta, tupiąc po moim mostku?, pomyślał Dean, zrywając się z murku. Rozlał resztę  
piwa i odruchowo przydeptał peta butem, mocniej ściskając w ręku pogrzebacz. Krampus  
przypominał mu Chewbaccę, ale zdecydowanie paskudniejszego. Z rogami i jęzorem na metr.  
Marigold zastygła pod betonową ścianą jak królik sparaliżowany światłami nadjeżdżającego  
samochodu. Dobrze, że było ciemno. Źle, że jednak widziała to coś w całej jego krasie.  
Uszczypnęła się, ale nic z tego - nie obudziła się.  
Wiele się nie zastanawiając, Dean wziął solidny zamach pogrzebaczem i przywalił stworowi  
w bok. Nie dla niego szlachetność rycerzy Jedi, którzy nie śmieli pierwsi wyciągać broni, by  
przypadkiem nie przejść na Ciemną Stronę Mocy. Niestety, żelazo nie podziałało. Psiakrew.  
Zakładał, że działa na wszystkie istoty nie z tego świata. Gruby błąd. Pogrzebacz odbił się  
od stwora jak od gumowej piłki, wibrując mu w ręku. Poprawił od dołu, ale albo Krampus  
nie miał jaj, albo miał je ze stali. Pogrzebacz przepadł. Ułamek sekundy i chłopak wisiał w  
powietrzu na wyciągnięcie łapy godnej Yeti, gdzie długi, czerwony język chlastał go po twarzy.  
Załóżmy, że stwór chciał go porwać, nie zabić, ale co to miało być za spoufalanie – próbował  
mięska, czy aby smaczne? Błee…  
Marigold kuliła się pod zabazgraną graffiti ścianą, zbyt przerażona, by ruszyć się z miejsca  
i w sumie Dean ją rozumiał. Jeśli był to pierwszy stwór nie z tego świata, z którym miała do  
czynienia... Stare pocztówki a śmierdząca rzeczywistość to zupełnie coś innego. Skrzyżowanie  
potwora z szafy z diabłem ze szkółki niedzielnej, do tego przystrojone w strój świętego  
Mikołaja – tak, taki obrazek mógł ją sparaliżować. Chociaż, z drugiej strony, byłoby miło,  
gdyby ruszyła śliczny tyłeczek i podała mu pogrzebacz, rzuciła się Krampusowi na włochate  
plecy, czy pociągnęła go za ogon. Cokolwiek, zamiast siedzieć pod filarem i wrzeszczeć jak  
typowa dziewczyna z horroru, której płacili za decybele, nie za grę aktorską.  
Dean kopnął mocniej, szarpiąc się ze zdwojoną siłą i zaliczył uderzenie czołowe. Krampus  
miał wyjątkowo twardy czerep, więc zobaczył gwiazdy pod powiekami, a jego nos już nigdy nie  
miał być taki jak dawniej. Zaklął i złapał za kręcone, koźle rogi, wykręcając głowę stwora jak  
najmocniej potrafił. Nie złamie skubańcowi karku, ale przynajmniej tamtego zaboli. Krampus  
zaryczał mu prosto do ucha (uszkodzenie słuchu murowane) i pacnął włochatą łapą po głowie,  
odrywając część skalpu. Dean jęknął z bólu, ale choć podduszony, ogłuszony i krwawiący, nie  
stracił woli walki. Złapał kudłacza za twarz – o ile to można nazwać twarzą – i wcisnął kciuki w  
oczodoły wypełnione czerwonymi tęczówkami i źrenicami czarnymi jak bryłki węgla. Nawet  
Krampus nie lubi, jak mu się wydłubuje oczy, więc ryknął od serca i strząsnął Deana tak jak się  
zrzuca natrętną pchłę. Jednak nim chłopak zdążył zostać przydeptany uświnionym kopytem,  
ktoś odciągnął go w tył, sapiąc z wysiłku.  
Marigold powalała sobie spódniczkę, ślizgając się siedzeniem po błocku zalegającym  
kryjówkę pod mostem, ale szarpnęła Deanem tak mocno, że oboje wylądowali na betonowej  
ścianie, o całe trzy kroki od ryczącego Krampusa. Daleko nie uciekli.  
Stwór wyciągnął do nich włochate łapy, jakby chciał ich objąć w serdecznym uścisku i zatupał  
jak uosobienie wściekłości. Marigold objęła Deana tak mocno, że właściwie uniemożliwiła mu  
jakikolwiek ruch, owiewając szyję ciepłym, przerażonym oddechem (poczuł to tym wyraźniej,  
że po karku spływała mu krew z rozciętej głowy).  
\- Przecież byłam grzeczna – pisnęła.  
\- Ale ja nie – wymamrotał Dean z wisielczym humorem, na oślep macając ręką w  
poszukiwaniu jakiegoś kamienia, podmarzniętej grudy błota, gałęzi – czegoś, co nadawałoby  
się do rzucenia w stwora lepiej od aluminiowej puszki, petów i zużytych prezerwatyw. W tej  
samej chwili kątem oka zobaczył ruch za filarem mostu i przez ułamek sekundy miał nadzieję  
na przybycie kawalerii pod postacią grupki rozwydrzonych nastolatków, którzy przyszli się  
napić taniego wina (nie, żeby wierzył w ich umiejętności bojowe, mimo to wszystkim na raz  
Krampus chyba nie dałby rady), ale zrobiło mu się zimno, kiedy zamiast nich dostrzegł drobną  
postać własnego brata w spodniach od piżamy i za dużej kurtce z kapturem. Jak przeżyją,  
zabije smarkacza.  
\- Nie wolno ci zjadać grzecznych dzieci – oświadczył nieco drżącym głosem Sam, wychodząc  
krok do przodu, między rozpłaszczonych na ziemi Deana z Marigold a wymachującego łapami  
Krampusa. – A ja byłem grzeczny.  
Tu rzucił nieco przestraszone spojrzenie w tył, na starszego brata.  
\- Prawda? – upewnił się i znowu postąpił krok w stronę stwora. – Więc nie masz tu czego  
szukać. Wszyscy… wszyscy jesteśmy grzeczni.  
\- Jesteśmy – gorąco poparła małego Marigold, kiedy Dean usiłował wyplątać się z opasujących  
go dziewczyńskich ramion, by dopaść do młodszego brata, zbić go z nóg, odepchnąć na bok,  
przykryć własnym ciałem – cokolwiek, nim Krampus schrupie go jednym kłapnięciem.  
Tymczasem Krampus przestąpił z nogi na nogę (bądź z kopyta na kopyto) i z mlaśnięciem  
wciągnął język z powrotem do paszczy. Przekrzywił głowę, z uwagą przypatrując się dziecku  
przed sobą. Czerwony poblask w jego oczach przygasł do pomarańczy. Sam wyraźnie zbił go  
z tropu. Chwilowo.  
Dean jednak poderwał z ziemi i to szybciej niż myślał, że jest w stanie. W biegu podniósł  
pogrzebacz (nie nauczony doświadczeniem, że przed chwilą ten na nic się nie przydał) i  
zaszarżował na Karmpusa jak byk na corridzie, ale nim zdążył go dopaść, stwór parsknął,  
obrócił się jak fryga i skoczył prosto do rzeki. Z brzegu było płytko, ale chlapiąc i prychając  
rzucił się na głębszą wodę, rozgarniając ją kudłatymi łapami i zanurzając pod powierzchnię  
razem z workiem i rogatym łbem. Zakląskało jakby wciągnął go wir.  
\- Posłuchał mnie – powiedział Sam ze zdumieniem. - Poszedł sobie.  
\- Musiał się wykąpać, bo śmierdział – warknął Dean, dopadając do brata i obmacując go  
przez puchową kurtkę. – Zamorduję cię, gówniarzu.  
\- Ale mówiłeś, że byłem grzeczny – obruszył się Sam, wlepiając w brata poważne spojrzenie.  
– Ojej, masz rozbity nos, krew ci leci.  
\- Co ty nie powiesz – parsknął Dean. Poczuł, że rzeczywiście krew leci mu z nosa i z  
rozciętego pazurami czubka głowy, a gardło boli nawet przy przełykaniu.  
\- No – potwierdziła Marigold, wtykając mu w rękę czystą chusteczkę. Stała tuż za braćmi w  
ubrudzonej spódnicy i kurtce, wielkimi oczyma wpatrując się w wodę, jakby się spoczywała,  
że za chwilę koźlorogi stwór w kaftanie Mikołaja z powrotem wychynie z niej niczym potwór  
z bagien. – Czy moż… możemy już iść?  
\- Posłuchał mnie i poszedł sobie – powtórzył Sam, garnąc się do Deana. – Na dobre, Dee,  
prawda?  
\- Na dobre – powiedział Dean przez zaciśnięte zęby, przytulając brata i upewniająco  
spoglądając na Marigold. – Na dobre.  
Jak się okazało, „na dobre” potrwało ledwie dwadzieścia lat.  
*  
 _Dwadzieścia lat później…_

  
\- Mówiłem, że to kiepski pomysł – mruknął Dean, wyglądając zza śmietników zastawiających  
zaułek za dworcem kolejowym Amtraka. Pojemniki były wielkie, metalowe, wściekle żółte,  
wypchane do granic możliwości i – mimo niewielkiego mrozu – nieco śmierdzące, ale  
zapewniały dobrą kryjówkę.  
Nieopodal Ellie, w starej kurtce i wełnianej czapce naciągniętej głęboko na uszy, opierała się  
nonszalancko o pokrytą graffiti ścianę i rozmawiała półgłosem z dwójką innych dzieciaków,  
które powinny dostać porządne lanie za popijanie piwa, popalanie maryśki i zagryzanie tego  
wszystkiego frytkami maczanymi w ketchupie. O ile miałby im kto to lanie sprawić, albo w  
ogóle interesowałby się, gdzie się podziewały. Młodzieńczy bunt, głupota, rozwydrzenie, czy  
też nie było im po co wracać do domu – trudno powiedzieć, o który wariant chodziło, ale cała  
trójka wyglądała żałośnie. Kulili się pod plastikową wiatą zadaszającą tyły dworca, zza ścian  
którego dochodziły urwane strzępy zapowiedzi kolejnych pociągów i świątecznych piosenek,  
dudnienie samych pociągów i ogólny gwar poczekalni i peronów. Stulonymi dłońmi osłaniali  
dymki ze skrętów, unoszące się leniwymi smużkami w chłodnym powietrzu. Przytupywali,  
ubijając śnieg pod butami na brudną breję i pokasływali jak gromadka gruźlików. Już czas  
rzucić palenie, dzieciaki.  
\- Mówiłeś – przytaknął lakonicznie Sam, także wychylając się zza śmietnika i zerkając  
na dziewczynkę i jej przygodnych towarzyszy – pryszczatą, grubszą nastolatkę w czapce z  
nausznikami i chudego chłopaka, który w czarnych dżinsach rurkach i przykrótkiej kurtce  
wyglądał jak ofiara anoreksji, choć podjadał frytki z największym entuzjazmem.  
Nigdy nie lubił wystawiania kogokolwiek, zwłaszcza dziecka na wabia, a po sprawie z  
Lesterem myśl o przynęcie budziła w nim dreszcze. Ale nastolatki bywają uparte, a Ellie była  
uparta bardziej niż przeciętny dzieciak w jej wieku. Uparta, ale rozważna – psicę zostawiła  
w księgarni pod opieką Marigold, która właśnie z nerwów posprzątała, upiekła babeczki  
i gotowała pożywną zupę, a teraz siedziała przy oknie, czekając na ich powrót, pojawienie  
się księcia na białym koniu (jej pierwszy książę, nie licząc nastoletniej miłości, przyjechał i  
odjechał kilka lat wcześniej) lub sań Królowej Zimy. Od czasu do czasu odmawiała modlitwę  
do św. Judy, patrona rzeczy niemożliwych - nie była zbyt religijna, ale wiara przodków nie  
zawadzi. Mimo oślego uporu Ellie, pozostawało zagadką jakim cudem dwaj, jakby nie było,  
doświadczeni łowcy i jedna niegłupia kobieta ulegli jej namowom, a teraz czający się za  
śmietnikami Winchesterowie czuli się jak szpiedzy z Krainy Deszczowców.  
\- Szybciej nabawi się delirki, halucynacji i miażdżycy – burknął Dean, mocniej ściskając  
w ręku ułamany kozi róg ozdobiony jemiołą i ostrokrzewem, według Castiela i jego  
niepotwierdzonych źródeł niezawodny lek na krampizm. – Zimne frytki są do niczego…  
\- Mała tylko markuje – uspokoił go Sam. On także trzymał w kieszeni kurtki solidny kozi  
róg umajony gałązkami jemioły. Nie mieli zamiaru ryzykować tylko z jednym narzędziem  
zbrodni, które mogłoby wypaść im z rąk.  
\- Mhm, za to tamci nie – prychnął nieprzekonany Dean. – Przynajmniej cokolwiek się  
stanie, będą wyluzowani.  
\- Szkoda, że my nie możemy się wyluzować – westchnął Sam. Ze względu na słuszne  
gabaryty w załomie muru za śmietnikami było mu jeszcze mniej wygodnie niż bratu. W  
brzuchu wciąż czuł ciężar mięsa z fasolą Ellie i ciepło grzanego wina Marigold, a po głowie  
tłukły się pozostałości po wizji Klatki i bezowocnych próbach przypomnienia sobie pierwszego  
potkania z koźlorogim.  
\- Nie możemy – przyznał wieloznacznie brat.  
Martwił się o Ellie. Nie za bardzo, bo nie wierzył, że coś mogłoby jej się stać z nimi  
dwoma czającymi się za śmietnikami, ale zawsze. Bardziej martwił się o wizje Sama zsyłane  
przez siłą wyższą - jak dla niego była to siła zdecydowanie niższa i miał wrażenie, że brat  
zaczynał podzielać jego zdanie, zsiadając z wysokiego konia rozmów z Bogiem. Nie zmieniało  
to faktu, że ktoś – w domyśle Lucek, mieszał mu w głowie. A jeszcze bardziej martwiła go  
Ciemność i cień, jaki na nim kładła. Zauroczenie nie do końca miłosne, ale dziwnie trudne  
do przezwyciężenia. Najgorzej, że mimo epidemii zarażonych i ofiar, które Amara jakby  
niechcący miała na sumieniu (taa, wysysanie dusz z pewnością było przypadkowe), zaczynał  
rozumieć jej niechęć do Boga – zdradzona, uwięziona, odsunięta na boczny tor przez Stwórcę,  
który miał w głębokim poważaniu dzieło swego stworzenia, a przynajmniej tak to wyglądało z  
punktu widzenia stworzenia. Dopuścił do tylu nieszczęść na świecie, że lepiej dla niego, żeby  
go w ogóle na nim nie było. Obrazoburcze? Może. Dean nie nosił już Piętna Kaina, ani nie był  
demonem, ale kainowy bunt wciąż tkwił w nim jak zadra.  
Żeby nie myśleć o Amarze (i Bogu), pomyślał o Marigold, równie ciemnowłosej i ciemnookiej  
z wyglądu co tamta, ale od środka jaśniejącej jak stuwatowa żarówka. Opakowanej w szkocką  
kratę, swetry i szale, słodkiej jak szarlotka, upajającej jak grzane wino, rozsądnej i romantycznej  
jednocześnie. Nie przerażał jej zły brat bliźniak Mikołaja, lecz zły los Ellie i zapewne każdego  
biedactwa, jakie napotkała na drodze, łącznie z pewnym chłopakiem z przeszłości, któremu się  
tylko wydawało, że potrafi pokonać wszelkie zło tego świata. Z takim sercem na dłoni powinna  
prowadzić schronisko dla zwierząt, azyl dla bezdomnych albo dom samotnej matki, ale bałby się  
jej to podpowiedzieć, bo mogła od razu wcielić ten pomysł w czyn. Nie, nie zostawiłaby rodzinnej  
księgarni, mimo rosnącego deficytu czytających, tak samo jak nie porzuciłaby pieczenia ciast i  
prowadzenia amatorskiego teatru świątecznego. Ani spódniczki w szkocką kratę.  
\- Kratą do nas pasuje – powiedział na głos, poprawiając mankiet kurtki, z którego wystawał  
skrawek rękawa – jakżeby inaczej - kraciastej koszuli i przy okazji kłując się kozim rogiem w  
palec. Dobrze, że nie był Śpiącą Królewną.  
\- Czyżbyś się jednak wyluzował, kiedy nie widziałem? – parsknął Sam, nie do końca wiedząc,  
o co bratu chodzi. – Co niby pasuje do nas kratą?  
\- Nie co, a kto – poprawił go Dean z godnością. – Marigold. Lubi rzeczy w kratę. Jak my.  
\- Niekoniecznie flanele – bąknął Sam, przypominając sobie pogardę, z jaką niegdyś  
potraktowali ich bogaci snobi w rezydencji Stantonów w New Canaan w Connecticut. - Raczej  
kaszmir lub tweed.  
\- Dobrze, jeśli tak tęsknisz za tweedem, następnym razem kupimy ci marynarkę z Burberry  
– zgodził się Dean. – Jak dostaniemy takową w sklepie Armii Zbawienia.  
Oczywiście, przesadzał. Od dawna nie musieli kupować wyłącznie w charity shopach, ale  
ubieranie się na cebulkę w t-shirty, koszule w kratę (i nie tylko) oraz ciepłe kurtki weszło im  
w krew – było praktyczne i wygodne. Choćby do chowania się za śmietnikami, za którymi  
faktycznie było ciasnawo.  
– Gorzej jak razem ruszymy do boju i się zaklinujemy… - mruknął proroczo Sam, próbując  
znaleźć wygodniejszą pozycję pod ścianą. Zadudnił przejeżdżający przez dworzec w Wauwatosa  
pociąg z Milwaukee (może to tym kilka tygodni wcześniej przyjechała Ellie) - oblodzone  
tory zawibrowały, hamulce zazgrzytały, podróżni rzucili się do wsiadania i wysiadania.  
Rozmawiająca z Ellie pulchna nastolatka w czapce z nausznikami wzdrygnęła się nerwowo  
i wyrzuciła niedopałek skręta, rozglądając się czujnie, jak gdyby coś lub kogoś usłyszała. Na  
pocieszenie chudziutki chłopak poczęstował ją frytką z papierowej torebki.  
\- Skąd w ogóle wiemy, że on się zjawi – zamarudził ciszej Sam, przytupując za plecami brata.  
Z każdą chwilą robiło się chłodniej i chłodniej jak gdyby po zachodzie słońca grudniowy mróz  
przystąpił do działania ze zdwojoną siłą. – Jakby miał się pojawiać wszędzie, gdzie dzieciaki  
popalają i popijają, to...  
\- I gdzie jedzą frytki – dołożył Dean, niecierpliwie bębniąc palcami o pokrywę śmietnika.  
– Zapomniałeś o niezdrowym żarciu. Och, jacy oni są niegrzeczni…  
Urwał, bo żółty pojemnik mu odbębnił, a przynajmniej tak to zabrzmiało. Cofnął rękę  
jakby się oparzył, ale było już za późno. Głuche puknięcia ze środka śmietnika nasiliły się, coś  
zaszurało, zamlaskało i zachrypiało. Pokrywa otworzyła się z hukiem, odrzucona prosto na  
Winchesterów, którzy nie mieli dokąd uciec. Z racji wzrostu Sam oberwał mocniej i zobaczył  
przed sobą nie kolejną wizję, lecz jasny błysk z ciemniejszymi plamkami. Tuż przed twarzą  
wpadającego na ścianę Deana pojawiła się włochata łapa z brudnymi pazurami. Krampus  
wygramolił się ze śmietnika, pomrukując jak niedźwiedź przedwcześnie wybudzony z  
zimowego snu. Był wielki niczym góra, kudłaty, rogaty, z przekrwionymi oczyma i pyskiem  
pełnym ostrych zębów, w czerwonym, podartym kaftanie, owiniętym łańcuchami w pasie.  
Śmierdział odpadkami, padliną i korzenną nutą piernika. Czerwony język wyskoczył naprzód,  
badając chłodne powietrze i zamlaskał.  
Dean zaklął, usiłując wydostać się zza pojemników i pokrywy, która spadła im na głowy,  
ale Krampus nie zwrócił na Winchesterów najmniejszej uwagi. Jak przyciągany magnesem  
kierował się w stronę trójki nastolatków stojących pod wiatą, którzy zapatrzyli się na hałasujący  
śmietnik i wyłażącego z niej stwora oczami wielkimi jak spodki.  
\- Co to ma być – wymamrotał chłopak, ściągając z głowy kaptur, by lepiej widzieć. – Ale  
odjazd… Wesołych Świąt, koleś.  
\- F… frytkę? – zaproponowała dziewczyna, wyciągając do Karmpusa prawie pustą,  
zatłuszczoną torebkę.  
\- Idioci – jęknęła Ellie, pociągając oboje za rękawy kurtek i odciągając jak najdalej w tył, w  
stronę wyjścia ewakuacyjnego z dworca, upchniętego na końcu alejki.  
Krampus może był duży i wydawał się niezdarny, ale poruszał się szybciej niż można było  
przypuszczać. W każdym razie szybciej niż Winchesterowie, wciąż próbujący odrzucić pokrywę  
śmietnika i wydobyć się zza żółtych pojemników. To była znakomita kryjówka, ale i niezła pułapka.  
W łapie stwora zmaterializował się bicz, świsnął w powietrzu i owinął wokół ręki nastolatki  
w czapce z nausznikami, wciąż trzymającej torebkę z resztą frytek. Gwałtowne pociągnięcie i  
znalazła się w objęciach koźlorogiego, niemal ginąc pod połami obszernego kaftana. Chłopak  
w czarnych dżinsach rurkach i kurtce z kapturem pisnął jak dziewczyna, wpadając plecami  
na ścianę. Ellie chwyciła go za rękę i dosłownie wepchnęła w boczne drzwi prowadzące na  
dworzec, zamykając je za nim z trzaskiem. Zawahała się i z powrotem odwróciła się w stronę  
Krampusa i porwanej nastolatki, wymachującej rękoma i nogami jak wiatrak.  
Boże, lepiej by zrobiła, gdyby uciekła gdzie pieprze rośnie. Ale tak wiele razy uciekała, kiedy  
tata gonił ją z pasem albo ciskał czym popadnie, a później uciekała jeszcze dalej i dalej, tak  
daleko, że w końcu sypiała na dworcach, w poczekalniach szpitalnych i opuszczonych domkach  
letniskowych, jedząc to, co wyłudziła, ukradła lub znalazła w śmietnikach. Dosyć uciekania.  
Klara z „Dziadka do orzechów” też by nie uciekała, tylko… no właśnie, co? Rzuciła w niego  
pantoflem? Ellie nie sądziła, że gdyby nawet rzuciła w Krampusa trampkiem, uciekłby tak jak  
uciekła armia Króla Myszy. Mimo to zrobiła krok do przodu, zaciskając ręce w pięści.  
\- Ellie, nie! – krzyknął Dean, w końcu wyrywając się ze śmietnikowej pułapki.  
Nie bawiąc się w niuanse, wpadł na obejmującego wierzgającą dziewczynę Krampusa  
jak taran i wbił mu zaostrzony koźli róg w szyję. Owszem, zranił go, ale splątane kudły  
zamortyzowały cios, róg ześlizgnął się i wyślizgnął z ręki Deana, a pazurzasta łapa walnęła  
w tył głowy, posyłając na kolana. Czyżby znowu stracił kawałek skalpu? Nie miał czasu się  
nad tym zastanawiać, bo dostał kopnięcie od szarpiącej się nastolatki i by nie upaść, mocno  
uchwycił się kosmatej nogi Krampusa zakończonej imponującym kopytem. Nigdzie nie widział  
zagubionego ostrza z koźlego rogu, ale wyszarpnął zza cholewki buta wąski nóż i pociągnął  
zamaszyście pod kudłatym kolanem, przecinając ścięgna.  
Krampus zaryczał i zakołysał się jak statek na wzburzonym morzu, padając w tył, prosto na  
Sama, który w międzyczasie wyrósł za jego plecami. Młodszy Winchester z rozmachem wbił  
mu swój umajony jemiołą róg pod żebra, sięgając serca. Nie dosięgnął. Nic dziwnego – po  
drodze miał materiał kaftana, sporo futra, skóry i tkanki. Jednak stwór osłabł, wypuszczając z  
łap batóg i szarpiącą się dziewczynę i rycząc wściekle. Wysunął czerwony jęzor i chlasnął nim  
do tyłu, trafiając Sama w rękę – jego ślina paliła kwasem, wżerając się w ciało.  
Dean poderwał się z ziemi, odepchnął wrzeszczącą nastolatkę i ciął wąskim nożem po  
naprężonym jęzorze, odcinając go w połowie. Nie zatrzymał się i jednym płynnym ruchem  
podciął stworowi gardło, ale wciąż było mu mało. Rzucił ponaglające spojrzenie bratu,  
który, krzywiąc się z bólu (czuł, jakby przedramię przetrawiała mu kwasowa krew Obcego),  
wyszarpnął kozi róg z pleców Krampusa i rzucił go Deanowi nad głową stwora. Starszy z  
Winchesterów przechwycił ostrze i wbił je z impetem w pierś Krampusa aż po rękojeści. Tym  
razem czubek rogu trafił w serce. Włochata istota zaryczała po raz ostatni i obwisła między  
Winchesterami jak przekłuty balonik, kurcząc się i zapadając w sobie. Co gorsza, z każdą  
chwilą Krampus zmieniał się i przekształcał, aż na ubity śnieg zaścielający chodnik na tyłach  
dworca padł nie włochaty stwór z koźlimi rogami i paszczą pełną zębów, a zwalisty mężczyzna  
bez spodni, za to w podartym, czerwonym kaftanie, brodaty, łysawy i krwawiący jak zarzynana  
świnia. Poderżnięte gardło i rany kłute, w tym jedna serca, nie dawały mu zbytnich szans na  
przeżycie. Sam z Deanem próbowali tamować krwawienie, ale była to walka z góry skazana na  
niepowodzenie.  
Ellie zatkała sobie usta ręką, by nie krzyczeć, ale grubsza dziewczyna, już bez czapki z  
nausznikami, zgubionej gdzieś podczas szarpaniny i resztek frytek, które odrzuciła ze wstrętem  
(torebka była zakrwawiona), stała pod ścianą i zanosiła się wrzaskiem niczym syrena alarmowa.  
\- Zamknij się – warknął Dean, ponurym wzrokiem spoglądając na nią znad mężczyzny  
w czerwonym kaftanie Mikołaja, a że był umazany krwią i nadal trzymał w ręku ostrze z  
koźlego rogu, wyglądał bardzo przekonująco. Zamilkła znienacka, przyciskając do ust obie  
ręce. Przerażona, ale zdeterminowana Ellie objęła ją wpół i zaczęła szeptać uspokajająco, że  
to tylko kiepski odjazd, zły sen, nie dzieje się naprawdę. Rzucając niespokojne spojrzenia  
na Winchesterów pochylonych nad rozciągniętym na śniegu ciałem, pociągnęła pryszczatą  
nastolatkę w stronę wyjścia awaryjnego - powinna jak najszybciej stąd zniknąć, wrócić do  
domu, zaszyć się w łóżku, przespać, zapomnieć…  
\- Gdzie są porwane dzieciaki? – pytał gorączkowo Sam, nisko nachylony nad umierającym  
mężczyzną. – Powiedz, gdzie je…  
\- Nie wiem – wyrzęził tamten ledwo słyszalnie . – Co się… dlaczego… kto…  
Umarł z wyrazem zdziwienia na pucołowatej, brodatej twarzy.  
\- Obawiam się, że mamy kłopoty – powiedział posępnie Dean, odkładając kozi róg, by  
przetrzeć kark – wcześniej miał rację, Krampus raz jeszcze zerwał mu kawałek skalpu -  
strużki krwi spływały mu po policzku i szyi. Miał nadzieję, że Ellie spacyfikuje o mało co  
porwaną dziewczynę, a przerażony chudzina w bluzie z kapturem już nigdy nie sięgnie po  
skręta, ale… Przejeżdżające pociągi i gwar poczekalni i peronów w większości zagłuszyły ryki  
stwora i krzyki nastolatków, jednak prędzej czy później ktoś zorientuje się, że stało się coś  
naprawdę niedobrego. Oby na tyłach dworca nie zamontowano monitoringu. Do tego byli  
nieco poturbowani - rana głowy była powierzchowna, ale krwawiła obficie, a ręka Sama nie  
wyglądała za dobrze, jak gdyby ślina Krampusa była trująca. Na domiar złego zamiast prochu  
i pyłu, w jakie nie raczył rozsypać się zły brat Mikołaja, leżało przed nimi ciało korpulentnego  
mężczyzny w świątecznym przyodziewku z rozpłatanym gardłem i przebitym sercem, który  
umarł, nie bardzo wiedząc, co się dzieje. Nieszczęsny nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że nosił w sobie  
kosmatego Mr Hyde’a. Może ktoś gdzieś na niego czekał, nie mając pojęcia, dlaczego stateczny  
mąż i ojciec znikał na cały grudzień. Może był samotny. Może… Przecież nie mogli pozbyć się  
ciała biedaka, wrzucając do śmietnika, z którego się wygramolił.  
Sam z westchnieniem podniósł się ze śniegu upstrzonego czerwonymi bryzgami (jak i  
zdeptanymi frytkami, niedopałkami skrętów i kilkoma puszkami piwa) i bez słowa poszedł  
poszukać w Impali kawałka brezentu, w który możnaby owinąć corpus delicti i wywieźć w  
odludne miejsce. Dr Jekyllowi należał się pochówek, a że na mrozie ciężko byłoby wykopać  
grób, zapewne czekał go stos całopalny. Najlepiej tam, gdzie nie zatrzyma ich straż leśna. Po  
drodze zawinął rękę w chustkę, bo bolała jak licho.  
Dean także westchnął i niechętnie zabrał się za przeszukiwania kieszeni pochlapanego  
krwią (tak czy inaczej czerwonego) kaftana. Miał nadzieję, że znajdzie jakąś wskazówkę co do  
miejsca, gdzie Krampus ukrył porwane dzieciaki, nim zamarzną, albo umrą z wycieńczenia,  
głodu i pragnienia. Najwyższe drzewo w najwyższym lesie? Naprawdę? Zawahał się i odciął  
kawałek czerwonej materii, przesyconej zapachem krwi, odpadków śmietnikowych i piernika.  
Psica Ellie nie była psem tropiącym, ale nos miała wielgachny.


	5. Chapter 5

Marigold nie mogła usiedzieć na miejscu. Wydeptała ścieżkę z kuchni do saloniku i z  
powrotem, a Bella dreptała za nią. Przejrzała rodzinne przepisy świątecznych potraw (gęś  
faszerowana jabłkami i kasztanami, sałatka ziemniaczana, strucla z bakaliami), mając nadzieję,  
że na Gwiazdkę Ellie wciąż u niej będzie. Może nie tylko Ellie… Przetarła szafki kuchenne i  
poprzestawiała naczynia na półkach, w ostatniej chwili powstrzymując się przed pucowaniem  
rodzinnych kryształów, tykanych jedynie od święta. Wyszorowała kuchenkę z piekarnikiem  
na błysk. Upiekła wielką blachę babeczek z rodzynkami, zachlapując piekarnik i czyszcząc  
go raz jeszcze. Pokroiła trzy rodzaje mięsa i papryk i wstawiła zupę gulaszową, by dusiła się  
na wolnym ogniu. Nakarmiła psicę, bardzo zainteresowaną tąż zupą i jej wkładką mięsną  
(nic z tego, do miski trafiło mięsiwo z puszki). Włączyła pranie. Umyła podłogę w kuchni i  
przedpokoju. Wyszła z psem na krótki spacer, a po powrocie umyła podłogę po raz drugi, gdy  
Bella otrzepała się ze śniegu. Dopiero, kiedy zabrała się za prasowanie, której to czynności nie  
cierpiała z całego serca, zrozumiała, że stara się zająć czymś myśli i co gorsza - zupełnie jej się  
to nie udaje. Dean, Sam i Ellie wyruszyli zapolować na Krampusa, a ona… właśnie, jej zostało  
tylko czekanie na Godota i obgryzanie palców z nerwów. To był idiotyczny pomysł. Dlaczego  
w ogóle się na niego zgodziła?  
W końcu zasiadła przy stole pod ozdobionym kolorowymi lampkami oknem, rozłożyła przed  
sobą scenariusz „Dziadka do orzechów” i kilka markerów i próbowała skupić się na poprawkach  
w scenopisie. Bez większego sensu. Zresztą, na co komu poprawki, kiedy premiera już za tydzień,  
a oni mogą właśnie tracić odtwórców dwóch głównych ról. Z cukru był król, z piernika paź,  
królewna zaś z marcepana, a Karmpus schrupie Klarę razem z Dziadkiem do Orzechów.  
„Pojawia się siedmiogłowy Król Myszy - na każdej z głów błyszczy korona” podkreśliła  
tekst czerwonym długopisem. Stwór z jej wspomnień nie miał siedmiu głów, ale był równie  
przerażający. Najbardziej zapamiętała długi, czerwony język, wijący się jak u żmii i własny  
strach. Była zbyt przerażona, by pomóc Deanowi i bardzo tym zawstydzona. Od tamtego czasu  
wolała nie chodzić nad rzekę Menomonee, bo podświadomie bała się, że koźlorogi wróci,  
wyłaniając się z wody jak pokraczna wersja Wenus.  
Jako że była grzeczną dziewczynką, opowiedziała o wszystkim matce, która przyjęła jej  
opowieść ze stoickim spokojem (po cichu wierzyła w skrzaty i gnomy, więc dlaczego nie w  
Krampusa, którym straszyła ją jej własna matka), chociaż oberwało jej się za nocne wyprawy  
pod most. Deanowi także. Chociaż zdecydowanie bardziej oberwało mu się od ojca, kiedy ten  
w końcu wrócił do motelu. John Winchester był rozczarowany, że Krampus mu umknął. Uznał,  
że to była wina ich głupiej prowokacji - spłoszyli stwora i zaszył się gdzieś w głuszy. Przy okazji  
narazili Sama na niebezpieczeństwo, a dwójki zaginionych dzieci nigdy nie odnaleziono. Ich  
wina. Ich bardzo wielka wina. Ledwo mógł patrzeć na Marigold. Na wszelki wypadek (gdyby  
działo się coś niedobrego, w domyśle – gdyby powrócił koźlorogi) zostawił Antoninie Hart  
numer swojej komórki, oględnie podziękował za opiekę nad chłopcami i wyjechał z Wauwatosa  
jakby się paliło. Marigold nawet nie zdążyła pożegnać się z przygaszonym Deanem, pełnym  
poczucia winy do tego stopnia, że pociemniały mu oczy i pobladły piegi. A przecież to była  
wina tego stwora, nie jego.  
Do słów „Nadworny zegarmistrz wyrusza na długotrwałe poszukiwania” Marigold dopisała  
zielonym markerem „wujek Stephen”. Biedny Stephen Hagedorn musiał grać i Zegarmistrza  
i Ojca Chrzestnego, ale szło mu całkiem nieźle. W sztuce długotrwałe poszukiwania trwały  
ledwie kila sekund, kiedy to Stephen przechodził z jednego skraju sceny na drugi, a w życiu…  
Życie w małym miasteczku miało swój urok i toczyło się niespiesznie. Marigold nigdy nie  
wyjechała z Wauwatosa, nie skończyła studiów, nie wyszła za mąż, ani nie załapała się na wielką  
przygodę życia. Prowadziła z matką księgarnię, niezauważalnie wchodząc w skórę rodzicielki  
– czytając (za dużo), oglądając stare kryminały (nie horrory), piekąc ciasta i ciasteczka (i  
bawiąc się magię dopasowywania ich do osobowości kupujących) i reżyserując przedstawienia  
amatorskiego teatru w Bibliotece Publicznej przy Memorial Center. Miała kilka przygód  
miłosnych, ale żadna nie przetrwała dłużej. Jakby niedoszłym partnerom przeszkadzał jej  
rozsądek, nadmierny spokój i zbyt dobre serce. Albo zamiłowanie do spódniczek w szkocką  
kratę. Cóż, zamiłowania i serca nie potrafiła zmienić, mężczyznę – już szybciej.  
„Na miejscu księżniczki Pirlipaty nie wzgardziłabym kimś, kto tyle dla mnie poświęcił  
– nawet, gdyby przestał być przystojnym młodzieńcem” mówiła Klara. Marigold podkreśliła  
na czerwono „nie wzgardziłabym”. Czy Dean przestał być przystojnym młodzieńcem?  
Młodzieńcem z pewnością już nie był, przystojny pozostał bez dwóch zdań, ale pojawiło się w  
nim coś mrocznego i niebezpiecznego. Trudno oczekiwać, by nadal zachowywał się jak tamten  
nastolatek, zawadiacki i pełen uroku „złego” chłopca, ale widać było, że przez dwadzieścia lat  
przeżył znacznie więcej niż Marigold. I to raczej nic dobrego. Był jak jeż nastroszony kolcami  
złych wspomnień i decyzji. Chciała go pogłaskać i sprawić, by kolce opadły, ale zdawała sobie  
sprawę, że na to trzeba by znacznie więcej czasu, niż go będą mieli. O ile w ogóle będą go mieli,  
bo jeśli Krampus… tfu, na psa urok.  
Leżąca pod stołem Bella nieznacznie podniosła kudłaty łeb i spojrzała na nią z  
zainteresowaniem. Chyba Marigold niechcący zaczęła myśleć na głos. Uspokajająco poklepała  
psicę po grzbiecie i wróciła do scenopisu.  
„Klara zostaje królową krainy mlekiem i miodem płynącej”. Uśmiechnęła się. Mleka i miodu  
w jej kuchni nie braknie. Czy Ellie mogłaby z nią zostać? Och, Mikołaju, jeśli istniejesz gdzieś  
tam, tak jak twój zły brat bliźniak, czy mógłbyś sprawić, że mała zostanie? Będę grzeczną  
dziewczynką… Dean obiecał, że wyrobią jej nowe dokumenty i mogłaby uchodzić za moją  
legalną podopieczną. Proszę.  
Mikołaj musiał spełniać marzenia szybciej niż Marigold myślała. Usłyszała gwałtowny  
ruch przy drzwiach wejściowych i razem z Bellą poderwała się od stołu, wypuszczając z rąk  
scenariusz przedstawienia i kolorowe markery. Ellie wpadła do kuchni jak petarda, wnosząc  
błoto na butach i śnieg na kurtce. Była rozedrgana, potargana, bez czapki i szalika, ze śladami  
łez na zaczerwienionych od mrozu policzkach, ale oczy błyszczały jej dobrą nowiną. Nie  
zważając na szalejącego ze szczęścia psa kręcącego im się pod nogami, Marigold objęła ją i  
przytuliła z całych sił, mimo że mała była zimna jak lód i w puchatej, utrudniającej uściski  
kurtce. Najchętniej już nigdy więcej nie wypuściłaby jej z objęć.  
Wchodzący za Ellie bracia Winchester wyglądali mniej radośnie. Ręka Sama była owinięta  
w niezbyt czystą bandanę, na twarzy i szyi Deana zaschły strużki krwi z rozciętej potylicy.  
Obaj mieli upaćkane i przemoczone topniejącym śniegiem kurtki, koszule i spodnie. Na  
odległość wonieli odpadkami ze śmietnika, krwią i spalenizną. Dean wyciągnął z kieszeni  
strzęp czerwonego materiału i położył na kuchennym stole, wprost na scenopisie „Dziadka do  
orzechów”. Gwizdnął cicho. Bella oderwała się od swojej pani tonącej w objęciach Marigold,  
podeszła bliżej i poniuchała, niepewnie machając ogonem. Skrawek pachniał… kozłem.  
*  
Emma zdrętwiała, ale już prawie nie czuła zimna. Przestała szczękać zębami, dygotać i kulić  
się w sobie, chociaż cienka sukienka i sweterek – śliczny, ale ażurowy, w żaden sposób nie chroniły  
przed chłodem. Kołysanie kosza ją usypiało. Z głodu ssało ją w żołądku, ale ostatnio ból przycichł.  
Chciało jej się pić – wcześniej spadł śnieg, więc powoli sięgnęła po zimną biel przez splecione  
gałęzie, które ją więziły. Śnieg roztopił się na języku i spierzchniętych ustach, przynosząc ulgę.  
Wygarnęła go więcej, mimo że drętwiały jej palce. Usłyszała wołanie. To pewnie ten mały, Danny,  
który miał z nich najwięcej sił. Na co komu siły? Nie ma po co wołać. Nikt ich nie słyszy, nikt im  
nie pomoże. Tamten wróci i… Właściwie nie wiedziała, co z nimi zrobi, ale po głowie tłukła jej  
się stara kołysanka: tragiczny los, okrutna śmierć w udziale im przypadła, króla zjadł kot, pazia  
zjadł pies, królewnę zaś myszka zjadła. Kiedyś była królewną i Klarą, a teraz tylko przerażoną  
dziewczynką, o której wszyscy zapomnieli. Zasłużyła sobie. Zapłakała cicho, wycierając łzy  
rękawem poplamionej i podartej sukienki, by nie zamarzły jej na policzkach.  
Wołanie powtórzyło się. Rozległo się szczekanie psa. Psa? Danny rozkrzyczał się na dobre  
– krzyczał, płakał i śmiał się jednocześnie. Zwariował, biedny dzieciak. Ale i Emma Nortman  
krzyknęła, gdy jej więzienie zakołysało się i zaczęło opadać w dół niczym kryształowa kula  
na Times Square (kiedyś spędziła z rodzicami Sylwester w Nowym Jorku). Nie, nie, nie…  
Kosz z miękkim łupnięciem wylądował na ośnieżonej ziemi. Zwinęła się w kłębek, krzyżując  
pokryte gęsią skórką ramiona i odsuwając jak najdalej od otworu wyszarpywanego w  
splecionych gałęziach, tak przestraszona, że oddech uwiązł jej w gardle. Jednak mocne, żylaste  
ręce, które odginały gałęzie, były jak najbardziej ludzkie. Po chwili zobaczyła przed sobą miłą,  
szeroką twarz okoloną dłuższymi, potarganymi włosami, niepewny uśmiech, zdecydowany  
podbródek, pieprzyki i najpiękniejsze oczy, jakie dotąd widziała – migdałowe w kształcie, o  
wielu odcieniach zieleni, brązu i szarości. Na pewno nie przekrwione i kozie. Był sobie król,  
był sobie paź i była też królewna... Znowu mogła być królewną. Więzioną na wieży i uratowaną  
przez rycerza w lśniącej zbroi, który pokonał złego smoka. I jak każda dama mogła pozwolić  
sobie na omdlenie. Więc zemdlała.  
*  
Na tydzień przed Gwiazdką śnieg sypał i sypał, nie mogąc przestać. Wirował za dnia,  
wieczorem i w nocy, padając prosto lub zacinając z ukosa, gdy zawiał silniejszy wiatr. Zasypywał  
ulice i domy Wauwatosa puchową kołdrą, zasłaniając wszystko co brzydkie i mniej puchate,  
nie oszczędzając przy tym ulicznych dekoracji, jarmarku regionalnych potraw, wypieków  
i świątecznych ozdóbek na Starym Mieście, ani świeżego grobu na wzgórzu Hart’s Mill,  
kryjącego popioły nieszczęsnego Krampusa. Mieszkańcy miasteczka cieszyli się, że święta  
będą białe, a jednocześnie wpadali w panikę, że nie zdążą z zakupami, jeśli zasypie drogi.  
Dzieciaki hurmem wyległy do parków i przydomowych ogródków, by pojeździć na sankach,  
polepić bałwany i porzucać się śnieżkami, mimo że wciąż padało, a śnieg nie bardzo chciał się  
lepić. Służby drogowe miały pełne ręce (i pługi) roboty. Kierowcy klęli przy odśnieżaniu i gdy  
wycieraczki nie nadążały ze zgarnianiem białego puchu z szyb.  
Impala zaparkowana przed księgarnią Hartów przy Old World Street również pokryła się  
śnieżną powłoczką i odpoczywała.  
Winchesterowie jakoś nie potrafili wyjechać z Wauwatosa, mimo że pokonali złego smoka i  
uratowali dziewicę, a ściślej mówiąc zabili potwora uwięzionego w ciele człowieka (nie unikając  
przy tym lekkiego kaca moralnego) i odnaleźli porwane dzieciaki, mniej więcej całe i zdrowe,  
choć wychłodzone i odwodnione. Odnaleźli i czym prędzej przekazali służbom ratowniczym,  
samemu znikając jak sen złoty, by nikt nie powiązał ich z nieznanym porywaczem. Jeśli nawet  
Emma, Ben, Hattie i Jonas wspominali o swoich wybawcach i kudłatym psie, ratownicy  
uważali, że dzieciaki były w szoku. Tym bardziej, że jednym tchem dorzucały, że porwał ich  
rogaty, ogoniasty stwór w czerwonym kaftanie św. Mikołaja. I że chciał je zjeść. Z pewnością  
czubek, który je uprowadził, był chory na umyśle (policja wciąż go szukała), ale kanibalizm?  
Rodzice powinni im zabronić oglądania horrorów i „Hannibala”. Jednak chwilowo rodzice nie  
zabroniliby im niczego, nieprzytomni ze szczęścia, że pociechy, starsze i młodsze, grzeczne  
czy nie, odnalazły się żywe. Nawet Hattie, która nie miała własnego domu, a z domu dziecka  
uciekła po raz trzeci, znalazła azyl u rodziny zastępczej – na święta i na próbę, ale wierzyła, że  
tym razem uda jej się zostać na dłużej. Sama sobie przysięgała, że będzie grzeczna jak anioł.  
Bracia Winchester nie wyjechali z Wauwatosa z wielu powodów. Po pierwsze, zbliżała się  
premiera „Dziadka do orzechów” w Bibliotece Publicznej przy Memorial Center, więc Sam  
pilnie powtarzał z Ellie tekst i brał udział w próbach rozgrywających się na zapleczu księgarni,  
mimo że doskwierała mu ręka – chlaśnięcie jęzorem Krampusa goiło się z trudem i wciąż na  
nowo otwierało. Najmądrzej byłoby wrócić do Bunkra i dać się wyleczyć Castielowi, ale nie  
chciał zostawiać Marigold i Ellie na lodzie, tym bardziej, że próby doskonale robiły mu na brak  
wizji. Dean śmiał się, że to rodzaj oklumencji i – abstrahując, skąd brat znał Harry’ego Pottera,  
mógł mieć rację. Widocznie Lucyfer nie dzierżył teatru amatorskiego.  
Po drugie, uleczenie było na wyciągnięcie ręki, bowiem Castiel postanowił ruszyć się z  
Bunkra i przyjechać do Wauwatosa, żeby spotkać się z Marigold. Przez telefon panna Hart  
obiecała mu, że nauczy go jak się przygotowuje świąteczny pudding i dorzuci przepisy na struclę  
z bakaliami, makowiec i „świąteczne polano”, czyli wszelkie możliwe ciasta pieczone na Boże  
Narodzenie. Tej propozycji nie mógł się oprzeć. Poza tym stęsknił się za Winchesterami i chciał  
udowodnić samemu sobie, że jest w stanie oderwać się od kanałów Netflixa, wyjechać z Bunkra  
i poradzić sobie „na zewnątrz”, choć do tego ostatniego wolał się głośno nie przyznawać.  
Po trzecie, Dean załatwiał nowe papiery dla Ellie, co także wymagało czasu i wysiłku.  
Jeżeli Marigold chciała zostać jej prawną opiekunką (a wraz z dziewczynką opowiadały co  
bardziej wścibskim znajomym, że Ellie jest córką jej kuzynki drugiego stopnia z Milwaukee,  
która przed śmiercią powierzyła opiekę nad dzieckiem ulubionej przyjaciółce z dzieciństwa),  
akt urodzenia, numer ubezpieczenia i świadectwa szkolne musiały być bez zarzutu. Poza tym  
być może smakowite ciasta Marigold skusiły Casa do przyjazdu, ale to Deana trzymały na  
słodkiej uwięzi. Dochodził do wniosku, że posiadanie własnej cukierni (nawet w połączeniu  
z księgarnią) byłoby niegłupim pomysłem, nie licząc niebezpieczeństwa zaokrąglenia się tu i  
ówdzie, a z czasem zamienienia w Ciasteczkowego Potwora lub późnego Marlona Brando.  
Sam, na co dzień niezbyt łasy na słodycze, także nie mógł oprzeć się ciastom Marigold (ze  
szczególnym uwzględnieniem ptysiów i sernika z karmelem), zapijając je kolejnymi kubkami  
machiatto i caffe latte. On z kolei postanowił, że koniecznie muszą sprawić sobie w Bunkrze  
podobny, wielofunkcyjny ekspres, który potrafi przyrządzać kawę na 1001 sposobów.  
Ellie wolała herbatę z cytryną i imbirem, więc właśnie popijała ją z wielkiego kubka z  
obrazkiem otulonego szalikiem bałwanka, przeglądając ostatnią scenę w scenariuszu „Dziadka  
do orzechów” i zakreślając swoje kwestie czerwonym markerem, pasującym kolorem do jej  
bluzy z reniferem Rudolfem. Późnym wieczorem wraz z Samem w wersji udomowionej (dżinsy  
i szara koszulka) oraz rozciągniętą pod stołem Bellą siedzieli w rustykalnej kuchni Marigold  
Hart, powtarzając to i owo przed jutrzejszą próbą generalną. Za oknem majestatycznie padał  
śnieg, w oknie świeciły kolorowe lampki, a na parapecie pyszniła się gwiazda betlejemska w  
towarzystwie słomkowych aniołków i gwiazdek oraz patery z piernikami przemieszanymi z  
pomalowanymi na złoto i srebro orzechami. Pierniki przydawały się do przegryzania, orzechy  
– niekoniecznie. Może Sam miał zagrać Dziadka do Orzechów, ale wolał nie ryzykować  
uszczerbków w uzębieniu. I tak w przeciwieństwie do Ellie, która miała tekst opanowany do  
perfekcji, nie czuł się zbyt pewnie. Nie pomagała nawet kawa po irlandzku z dużą dozą whisky  
(tak, wiedział, że nie powinien pić alkoholu na środkach przeciwbólowych, ale ręka bolała go  
jak licho, a whisky to wszak - jak mawiał Bobby, najlepszy przyjaciel łowcy).  
\- I tak Klara została królową krainy pełnej błyszczących lasów gwiazdkowych, przezroczystych  
pałaców marcepanowych, słowem, najpiękniejszych i najcudowniejszych rzeczy, które się  
widzi, jeśli się patrzeć umie – zacytowała Ellie i zamaszyście odgarniając jasną grzywkę z czoła,  
przeskoczyła na inny temat. – Jeśli się patrzeć umie, to się widzi różne dziwy, prawda?  
\- Takie jak potwory? Jak Krampusa? – upewnił się Sam, wygodnie rozciągnięty na ławie  
z nogami na pół kuchni. Musiał przyznać, że Ellie nadspodziewanie dobrze poradziła sobie  
ze spotkaniem z Koźlorogim i wszystkim, co wydarzyło się później. Wyrażenie „dzielna  
dziewczynka” nie do końca oddawało jej sprawiedliwość, ale samo się nasuwało. – To chyba  
dobrze, że nie wszyscy je widzą.  
Zawahał się, zamyślając. Z jednej strony – dobrze, z drugiej – nie, bo wiedząc o istotach nie  
z tego świata ludzie potrafiliby się przed nimi obronić. Pomijając, że nie wszystkie potwory  
były złe, tak samo jak nie wszyscy ludzie dobrzy. Ani on ani Dean nie byli do końca dobrzy,  
chociaż bardzo się starali. Przeważnie.  
\- Widzą, czy nie, ja zawsze wiedziałam, że potwory istnieją – wzruszyła ramionami  
dziewczynka i jakby dla upewnienia, że nie ma ich w pobliżu, pochyliła się i poklepała psa po  
grzbiecie. Bella leniwie machnęła ogonem i spała dalej. – Ukrywają się w ludziach, ale czasem  
wychodzą i straszą. Jak w moim tacie.  
\- Miałem na myśli prawdziwe potwory – powiedział łagodnie Sam, porzucając rozważania  
o dobrze i złu i sięgając nad porozrzucanymi kartkami ze scenariuszem po kubek z reniferem  
(Dean twierdził, że łoś) z nieco wystygniętą kawą. Rana pod bandażem otulającym mu  
nadgarstek zapiekła.  
\- Ja też – burknęła Ellie. – Potworne potwory. Jak ktoś, kogo znasz i nawet kiedyś koch…,  
kto nagle w pijanym widzie zaczyna rzucać w ciebie kuchennymi nożami. Wymachuje bronią  
i niszczy zabawki, ubrania i jedzenie. Tak jak Król Myszy. Tylko Klarę bronił Dziadek do  
Orzechów, a w moim przypadku nikogo, ale nikogo to nie obchodziło.  
\- Naprawdę mi przykro – powiedział Sam, bo nie wiedział, co mógłby powiedzieć innego.  
– Marigold mówiła, że wcześniej straciłaś mamę…  
Coś w jego głosie sprawiło, że Ellie spojrzała na niego uważniej.  
\- Ty też? – spytała domyślnie.  
Sam skinął głową, nie bardzo potrafiąc wydobyć z siebie głos. Stracił matkę, nawet jej nie  
pamiętając. Ciekawe, to wciąż bolało tak samo, chociaż przecież widział ją później w Niebie i na  
Ziemi, w przeszłości i teraźniejszości (teraźniejszość nie była zbyt dobrym przykładem – to było  
tylko przebranie Ewy, nie prawdziwa Mary). Jednak bardzo chciałby mieć własne wspomnienia…  
\- Więc wiesz jak to jest – podsumowała Ellie, wracając do scenariusza i wpatrując się w  
niego niewidzącym wzrokiem. Zamiast Dziadka do Orzechów pokonującego Króla Myszy  
musiała widzieć coś zupełnie innego. – Ale jak dorosnę, nie pozwolę, by inne dzieciaki musiały  
uciekać z domu. Zostanę… sama nie wiem kim, ale będę im pomagać. Jak Marigold.  
\- Wierzę – powiedział Sam. Jak dotąd mała nie miała lekko w życiu, mimo to jakoś dawała  
sobie radę. A anioł stróż – jeśli takowe istniały, w co Sam bardzo wątpił, chociaż Casa możnaby  
uznać za winchesterowskiego – ocalił ją przed najgorszym i doprowadził do księgarni Hartów.  
Brawo dla hipotetycznego anioła.  
\- Nie wolałabyś zostać aktorką? – spytał lekko, żeby oderwać jej i swoje myśli od niewesołych  
wspomnień. – Wygląda na to, że jesteś świetną Klarą.  
Elle prychnęła, ale uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem. Nie wiedziała, że zapamiętywanie  
tekstu i zabawa głosem w połączeniu z odgrywaniem roli panienki z dobrego domu (w tych  
strasznych sukienkach z guziczkami) sprawią jej tyle przyjemności, mimo że od dawna lubiła  
pobrzdękać na gitarze i pośpiewać (mama mówiła, że ma bluesowy głos). Marigold obiecała,  
że na Gwiazdkę kupi jej nową gitarę, a po świętach zapisze na warsztaty muzyczne. Super.  
Chociaż pewnie Bella nie będzie zachwycona ćwiczeniami młodej pani.  
\- Dziękować – powiedziała, zerkając na Sama z rozbawieniem. - Niestety, nie mogę tego samego  
powiedzieć o tobie, Dziadku do Orzechów. Mylisz się w tekście. Więc lepiej poćwiczmy.  
\- Ty mała zmoro – mruknął Sam, ciut dotknięty. O ile wiedział, niezliczone role agentów,  
ochroniarzy, strażników, dziennikarzy i doktorów medycyny, historii, prawa i Bóg wie czego  
jeszcze odgrywał całkiem dobrze. Nieźle także udawał przed własnym bratem, chociaż akurat  
to ostatnie rzadko wychodziło im obu na dobre. – Zobaczysz, za karę nie uratuję cię przed  
Królem Myszy.  
\- Już mnie uratowałeś – sprostowała Ellie, teatralnie kłaniając się na krześle i niemal  
przewracając kubek z resztką herbaty. – A przed naszym Królem Myszy, czyli Edith nic nas nie  
ocali – jest bardziej drewniana od Pinokia.  
\- Jest – zgodził się Sam, ucieszony, że jednak nie okazał się najgorszy z całego amatorskiego  
zespołu teatralnego Wauwatosa. – Wypijmy za to!  
Zgodnie stuknęli się kubkami (z bałwankiem i reniferem) i wrócili do pracy nad  
scenariuszem, nieuważnie zagryzając pierniczkami z patery pod oknem. Przy okazji kilka  
orzechów wypadło i potoczyło się po podłodze tuż pod nos psa, ale Bella spojrzała na nie ze  
wzgardą. Pomalowanych na złoto i srebro jeść nie będzie.  
\- O, droga panno Klaro, zechciej mnie uszczęśliwić! Ofiaruj mi swoją rękę, daj mi dzielić  
z tobą koronę i państwo, panuj w raz ze mną w Marcepanowym Pałacu, bo jestem tam teraz  
królem! – wygłosił Sam z emfazą, udając, że klęka przed Ellie i dodał, przewracając oczyma.  
\- Pomijając, że jesteś dla mnie trochę za młoda.  
\- Spokojnie, nie pociągają mnie starsi panowie – odcięła się Ellie, przełykając kęs pierniczka  
i płynnie, choć z pełnymi ustami przechodząc do tekstu „Dziadka do orzechów”. - Drogi panie  
Droselmajer, jest pan dobry i łagodny, a w dodatku rządzi pan prześlicznym krajem, w którym  
mieszkają mili i weseli ludzie. Przyjmuję więc pana oświadczyny.  
\- Zgroza – jęknął Sam i prostując się, zaczął się nieopanowanie śmiać. – Potrzebuję więcej  
kawy, żeby przez to przejść.  
\- A ja herbaty – zgodziła się Ellie, podrywając się od stołu, by zająć się parzeniem i tego  
i tamtego. Bella czujnie uniosła głowę, ale stwierdziwszy, że nie dzieje się nic niezwykłego,  
powróciła do drzemki. – Ale wiesz co? Było źle, ale w końcu naprawdę trafiłam do krainy  
pełnej błyszczących lasów gwiazdkowych, przezroczystych pałaców marcepanowych, słowem,  
najpiękniejszych i najcudowniejszych rzeczy, które się widzi, jeśli się patrzeć umie.  
Jednym machnięciem ręki objęła kuchnię i całe mieszkanie Marigold z przylegającą do  
niego księgarnią, po brzegi wypełnione książkami, grami, plakatami, słodkościami i atmosferą  
świąt. Samowi trudno było się z tym nie zgodzić. Czasami cuda się zdarzają.  
*  
Nagi Dean siedział na skraju szerokiego łóżka i spoglądał przez okno na Old World Street.  
Koronkowe zazdrostki nie zasłaniały sznurów kolorowych lampek rozwieszonych w poprzek  
ulicy i świątecznych dekoracji zdobiących latarnie i okna wystawowe pobliskich, o tej porze  
pozamykanych na cztery spusty, sklepików. Przesłaniały je płatki śniegu spadające z nieba białą  
zasłoną. Wszystko, łącznie z Impalą uśpioną pod rozłożystym klonem pod księgarnią Hartów,  
pokrywała gruba warstwa puchu skrzącego się w blasku lamp jak kryształki górskie. Było  
jaśniej niż powinno być wieczorową porą. Biel padającego i zalegającego śniegu rozjaśniała  
mrok. Woland z „Mistrza i Małgorzaty” miał rację, mówiąc, że Ziemi potrzebne są cienie, nie  
tylko światłość, ale wyglądała na to, że sam cień bez światła byłby równie absurdalny. Ciemność  
absolutna musi być nudna.  
Dean oderwał wzrok od wirujących płatków śniegu – wolał nie kusić losu i nie dostrzec w  
zamieci sań Królowej Zimy i spojrzał za siebie na śpiącą Marigold, zakopaną we wzorzystej kapie,  
spod której gdzieniegdzie wyłaniał się skrawek jasnego ciała. Ciemne, przetykane nitkami siwizny  
włosy rozsypały się wokół jej twarzy, przesłaniając wdzięczne wygięcie szyi, wyraźnie zarysowane  
kości policzkowe i hardy podbródek. Miała piękne ciało i piękną duszę. Nie tak dawno kochali  
się powoli i niespiesznie, po raz pierwszy dogłębnie poznając i ciesząc sobą nawzajem, a teraz  
spała jak dziecko, nieświadoma myśli ciemną chmurą kłębiących się w jego głowie. Chociaż była  
promieniem światła, nie rozproszyła jego wewnętrznego mroku. Żałował. Chciałby. Nie chciał  
myśleć o Ciemności, jakkolwiek by teraz nie wyglądała. Nie, nie oszukujmy się, z pewnością  
wyglądała tak, jak wtedy, gdy… właśnie, gdy co? Pocałowała go? Wyssała mu duszę? Zainfekowała?  
Oczarowała? Nie wiedział, ale czuł, jakby od tego czasu czegoś mu brakowało. Może światła.  
Dean pochylił się i niepewnie dotknął nagiego ramienia kobiety. Palcami narysował  
niewyraźny wzór na skórze i zniżył się jeszcze bardziej, by dotknąć go ustami i językiem.  
Marigold poruszyła się leciutko i sennie uniosła powieki. Przez chwilę zamiast dorosłego  
Deana ujrzała tamtego chłopaka z przeszłości, zawadiackiego i nonszalanckiego, który  
starannie ukrywał, że przydałaby mu się pomoc. Podskórnie czuła, że teraz potrzebował tej  
pomocy jeszcze rozpaczliwiej i jeszcze skrzętniej to ukrywał. W poświacie rzucanej przez  
zaokienną latarnię i kolorowe światełka uliczne wyglądał na zagubionego. Co nie znaczy, że  
mniej pociągającego. Nagi mężczyzna siedzący na jej łóżku był seksowny jak diabli.  
\- Mhm? – wymruczała pytająco, wyciągając rękę, by dotknąć jego twarzy, w której oczy  
lśniły niespokojnym, zielonkawym blaskiem. – Już stęskniony?  
\- Kochaj się ze mną – wyszeptał Dean schrypniętym głosem. Było mu wszystko jedno, że  
zabrzmiało tak jak prośba. Potrzebował. Pragnął. Tęsknił za ukojeniem. – Nie zostawiaj w  
ciemności.  
\- Nie mam zamiaru – odszepnęła Marigold, rozbudzając się na dobre i przyciągając go  
bliżej.  
Jej ręce momentalnie zaczęły błądzić po jego ramionach i plecach, prześlizgiwać się po  
biodrach i pośladkach, muskać męskość i delikatne rejony, do których żaden mężczyzna nie  
dopuściłby nikogo, komu by nie ufał. Westchnął gardłowo, poddając się pieszczotom i nie  
pozostając jej dłużny. Potraktowane ustami i językiem kobiece sutki stwardniały, mięśnie  
brzucha napięły się w przyjemnym oczekiwaniu, uda mimowolnie rozchyliły w zapraszającym  
geście, wnętrze zwilgotniało pod dotykiem smukłych, mocnych palców.  
Oboje natychmiast chcieli czegoś więcej, więc Marigold niemal wbrew sobie odepchnęła  
usta i palce Deana i popchnąwszy go na łóżko, znalazła się na górze. Zanurzył się w niej  
głęboko, nabrzmiały, pulsujący i niecierpliwy. I dobrze. Chwycił mocno za biodra, osadzając w  
miejscu i nie odrywając wzroku od pełnych piersi, kusząco kołyszących się w takt ich ruchów.  
Unosiła się i opadała, coraz bardziej odchylając do tyłu, by poczuć go jeszcze głębiej. Uderzał  
w punkt, który doprowadzał ją na skraj rozkoszy. Zerknęła spod półprzymkniętych powiek i  
widok błyszczących oczu, rozchylonych ust i kropelki potu spływającej po skrzydełku nosa był  
wszystkim, czego potrzebowała, by dojść tak gwałtownie, że aż zabrakło jej powietrza.  
Poczuł jak drży i uśmiechnął się mimo własnego pożądania. Gwałtownie obrócił ją na  
plecy, ani na chwilę nie wysuwając się z jej wnętrza i równie gwałtownie podciągnął wyżej,  
opierając nogi na swych ramionach. Zawisła w powietrzu, a on był jej jedynym oparciem.  
Wbijał się w nią tak mocno, że niemal bolało po niedawnym uniesieniu, ale pozwalała mu na  
wszystko. Zacisnął palce na jej biodrach, zapamiętując się w pogoni za spełnieniem. Mocniej  
i głębiej i niech wszystko inne idzie w diabły. Zwykle bywał cichy, ale tym razem krzyknął w  
głos, pochwycony przez spazm rozkoszy jak złodziej przyłapany na gorącym uczynku. Bez  
dwóch zdań, był winien.  
Westchnął i niechętnie wysunął się z Marigold, pozwalając, by spoczęła (nogi drżały jej  
ze zmęczenia, a serce od przyspieszonego oddechu). Z pomrukiem zwinęła się w kłębek  
na wzorzystej, zmiętej kapie, a on ściśle przylgnął do jej pleców, przytulając się na łyżeczkę  
i obejmując ręką w talii. Przefiltrowane przez zazdrostki i padający śnieg kolorowe światła  
ulicy kładły się punkcikami na ich splecionych, nagich ciałach. Oboje byli spoceni, rozedrgani,  
niespokojni, a jednocześnie zaspokojeni. Przeżyli chwilę przyjemności, która rozświetliła noc  
niczym flara. Oby odgoniła złe sny – Marigold o samotności, Deana o Ciemności. Oby.  
*  
Było jej zimno, smutno i źle. Od zawsze tak się czuła, ale teraz jakby bardziej. Zamknięta w  
pustce miała czas na rozmyślania i pielęgnowanie w sobie żalu i gniewu, ale teraz nie było ich  
przeciwko komu skierować. On zniknął jakby go nigdy nie było. Stworzony przez Niego świat  
leżał u jej stóp, ale nie wiedziała dokąd pójść, by coś, czy kogoś odnaleźć. Wielu rzeczy nie  
rozumiała. Wiele ją drażniło. Jego stworzenia były niepojęte i pełne życia. Ten, który ją uwolnił  
był fascynujący, niepojęty i pełen życia. Jedyny. Wchłaniała dusze, ale nadal ich nie pojmowała.  
Dlaczego modlili się do kogoś tak okrutnego i nieosiągalnego? Czy nie wiedzieli, że Jego biel  
to brak koloru, a Jej czerń - wszystkie kolory w jednym? Dlaczego wybrany nie przychodził do  
niej mimo wołania? Przed czym się wzbraniał? Przecież był jej przeznaczony. Nikt nie stanie  
między nimi. A jeśli stanie – pożałuje.


End file.
